Recueil de l'Avent 2019
by Nanthana14
Summary: Calendrier de l'Avent 2019 avec plein de minis fics dans plein de fandom différents. Elles ne vont pas se suivre et ne formeront pas une histoire, c'est juste un ensemble de fic autour de l'hiver, de l'esprit de Noël, des fêtes et célébrations tous ensemble. Ce n'est pas vraiment un crossover, j'ai juste choisi deux fandoms sur la liste
1. Préambule

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Et bien me voilà reparti dans un calendrier de l'Avent

Comme l'an dernier, j'ai donc décidé de faire une calendrier de l'Avent avec plein de minis fics dans plein de fandom différents. Elles ne vont pas se suivre et ne formeront pas une histoire, c'est juste un ensemble de fic autour de l'hiver, de l'esprit de Noël, des fêtes et célébrations tous ensemble.

J'espère que cette idée va vous plaire et à dimanche pour la première case !

Bonne lecture à tous !

OooooooooooooooO

Ce premier chapitre sera une sorte de récapitulatif. Au fur et à mesure il sera l'endroit où je ferais la liste des fics du jour avec le titre et le fandom.

Jour 1 : ROBIN DES BOIS : Après minuit

Jour 2 : INSTINCT (2018) : Un soir de réveillon

Jour 3 : WHITE COLLAR : Congères

Jour 4 : TOMB RAIDER : Surprise !

Jour 5 : SAB RIDER : Ensembles

Jour 6 : STAR WARS : Souvenirs

Jour 7 : LES GARDIENS DE LA GALAXIE : Tradition terrienne

Jour 8 : THOR : Un prince contrarié

Jour 9 : LEVERAGE : Un cadeau spécial

Jour 10 : LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX : La fin de l'hiver et l'avènement du printemps

Jour 11 : LUCIFER : Une histoire de dinde

Jour 12 : X-MEN : Petite maladresse

Jour 13 : STAR WARS : Premier baiser

Jour 14 : THOR : Un frère obstiné

Jour 15 : TOMB RAIDER : Nouvelle surprise !

Jour 16 : WHITE COLLAR : Une soirée imprévue

Jour 17 : CAMERON BLACK : Une belle soirée

Jour 18 : ROBIN DES BOIS : Plongeon improvisé

Jour 19 : THOR : Un moment de détente

Jour 20 : X-MEN : Le pouvoir de la magie de Noël

Jour 21 : IRON MAN : Premier Noël

Jour 22 : PRINCE OF PERSIA : Distraction

Jour 23 : LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX : Premier Solstice en Ithilien

Jour 24 : WHITE COLLAR : Premier Noël en famille


	2. JOUR 1 : Après Minuit (Robin des bois)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

**Premier chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom : ROBIN DES BOIS, Prince des Voleurs**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 1**_

_**Après minuit**_

Pour Will tout paraissait étrange ces dernières semaines. Il y avait eu le fin du shérif, la « reconnaissance officielle » par Robin qu'ils étaient frères, histoire de faire comprendre à tous qu'il avait désormais un statu particulier, le mariage de Robin et Marianne, le retour du Roi et plein d'autres choses qui lui donnait le tournis.

Will se sentait perdu et désorienté. Il ne savait pas s'il agissait bien ou mal, s'il faisait les choses comme il devait les faire maintenant. Emporté par le tourbillon qui avait suivi ces événements, Robin était là sans être là. Entre son épouse, les réunions avec le Roi et la congrégation des barons pour les ramener dans le droit chemin, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de moment tranquille pour se poser et pour répondre à ses questions. Alors, le jeune homme faisait de son mieux pour le soutenir, espérant ne pas faire trop d'erreurs.

Pour le moment, il n'avait pas déclenché de crises, c'était déjà ça ! L'hiver était arrivé de manière abrupte, recouvrant le pays d'un bon tas de neige fraîche devant laquelle Will s'était émerveillé comme un gamin. Vêtu de son manteau blanc, le paysage était féerique et il eut l'impression de redécouvrir l'hiver… Étrange paradoxe pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours vécu dehors. En fait, au bout de quelque jours, Will comprit que c'était ça le problème… Il avait vécu dehors… Et quand on est seul, sans toit ni foyer, l'hiver n'est pas féerique, c'est un enfer glacial auquel il faut survivre. La beauté est bien plus visible quand on le découvre de haut, un feu de cheminée, brûlant dans l'âtre…

Cette constatation l'avait peiné parce que le jeune homme s'était demandé combien de gens allaient souffrir du froid à sa place cette année…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Will sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers celle-ci et croisa le regard de son frère.

\- Tu viens Will ?

\- Venir ? Où ça ?

\- C'est Noel, Will, nous allons à la messe, lui répliqua Robin sur un ton à la fois surpris et amusé.

\- Ah oui, la messe…

Will lui aurait bien dit qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être tout à fait croyant, mais on l'aurait accusé de servir le Diable, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Le jeune homme avait juste envie de croire qu'il dirigeait sa vie tout seul. Mais, Robin allait à la messe et il se devait de le suivre.

...

Sortir dans le froid, lui donna envie de repartir en courant se blottir prêt de la cheminée, mais Will se contenta de grogner et de ne pas s'endormir pendant l'office. Non seulement il était fatigué, mais en plus il ne comprenait rien au latin, ce qui rendait l'office affreusement long.

A la fin de la messe, il attendit que Robin et Marianne discutent avec quelques barons et des nobles de passage, avant de finir par perdre patience et de choisir de rentrer au château. De toute manière, personne ne lui parlait et il se sentait fatigué.

Robin ne sembla par s'apercevoir qu'il s'était éclipsé et Will regagna le château d'un pas rapide. A peine entré, il retira sa cape humide et l'accrocha prêt du feu avant de se laisser tomber assis lui-même sur le tapis. Frigorifié, il tendit les mains en direction du feu et observa les flammes se mettre à danser. Captivé, il les fixa, s vidant l'esprit et sursauta de nouveau quand un gobelet de bois fit une apparition magique devant ses yeux.

\- Les flammes réchauffent la peau, mais j'ai pensé que tu ne dirais pas non à un peu de vin chaud.

Will secoua la tête et observa son frère qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver. Ça faisait deux fois aujourd'hui !

\- Tu n'en veux pas ?

\- Si ! Si ! Se reprit Will en attrapant le gobelet.

\- C'est Marianne qui l'a fait, lui expliqua Robin en se laissant tomber assis à côté de lui.

Will trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage et Robin ajouta.

\- Je t'ai vu t'éclipser.

Son frère blêmit, comme un gamin prit en faute et Robin le rassura d'une tape sur la cuisse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, je te comprends. Je crois que j'ai besoin de ne plus voir tout ces barons pendant au moins une semaine.

\- Je te comprends, ils parlent trop, dit Will en s'appuyant contre l'épaule de son frère sur laquelle il déposa sa joue.

Robin sourit. Lui parlait peu, mais cela suffisait pour qu'il se fasse comprendre. Robin passa son bras derrière les épaules de son frère et le ramena doucement contre lui. Au moins ce soir, ils n'étaient que tous les deux et ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.


	3. JOUR 2 : Soir de réveillon (Instinct)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

**2eme chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom : INSTINCT (2018)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 2**_

_**Soir de Réveillon**_

Andy aurait dû le savoir, être le mari de Dylan Reinhart c'était accepter de devoir faire des concessions. Quand il était devenu professeur, abandonnant la CIA, il avait cru qu'il ne se retrouverait plus le soir seul avec lui-même. Mais en devenant consultant pour la police, Dylan était à nouveau occupé de manière aléatoire. Pourtant, en ce soir précis, il aurait bien aimé qu'il rentre à l'heure. Il avait passé la moitié de son après-midi à cuisiner, préparant un repas de réveillon digne d'un grand restaurant gastronomique, mais Dylan n'avait pas encore fait son apparition.

Andy soupira. A ce compte là, autant tout laisser tomber ! Agacé, il enleva son tablier et passa dans le salon. En soupirant, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et empoigna la télécommande pour allumer la chaîne des sports. Fatigué par sa journée au bar, il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte en quelques minutes.

Ce fut un bruit de cristal et une odeur qui le tirèrent de son assoupissement. Andy s'étira, observa la télévision éteinte et fronça les sourcils quand un plaid glissa de ses épaules au moment où il se redressa. Intrigué, il se leva et se tourna en direction de la cuisine.

Il se rappelait avoir sorti les assiettes, mais n'avoir pas eu l'envie de mettre la table pourtant elle était mise et tout y était même les bonhommes de neige et les faux flocons délicieusement kitsch mais nécessaires à l'ambiance. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il avait fini par rentrer.

En effet, dans la cuisine, se trouvait Dylan. En arrivant, il avait troqué sa veste de costume contre un tablier mais il portait toujours son gilet gris, accordé à son pantalon et cette chemise bleue qu'Andy lui avait offert pour leur anniversaire de mariage. En entendant son époux le rejoindre, l'ancien agent de la CIA se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un large sourire.

\- Tu as fini de te reposer ?

\- Je me suis demandé si tu allais rentrer ?

\- Allons, dit Dylan en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser. Je sais que Noël te tient à cœur, je ne manquerai jamais un réveillon, même pour un tueur en série.

Andy sourit et fit mine de vouloir attraper un second tablier, mais Dylan lui tapa sur les doigts.

\- Bas les pattes, j'ai pris en main la cuisson de ce volatile, ouvre donc le vin.

\- Tu me dis ça parce que je tiens un bar.

\- Je dis ça parce que tu es le seul ex-avocat que je connaisse qui sait ouvrir une bouteille et qui tient un bar.

Andy émit un léger rire et se dirigea vers la table, heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment de fête avec celui qu'il aimait.

Le repas fut parfait, rempli de rire et de moments complices, mais ce fut plus tard, quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux assis sur le canapé qu'Andy eut la plus belle des surprises. A côté de lui, Dylan tata les coussins et en sortit un cadeau dans un joli papier doré qu'il lui tendit.

\- Joyeux Noël !

\- Quoi ? Déjà ? J'ai laissé ton cadeau dans la chambre, je…

\- Ça peut attendre, ouvre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'ancien agent de la CIA prit un sourire énigmatique et son compagnon se hâta de déballer le cadeau. C'était un livre.

\- Le guide des prénoms ?

Dylan lui sourit avant de prendre un air plus sérieux et de lui serrer la main.

\- Tu sais Andy, ces derniers temps, j'ai pu te donner l'impression que je voulais faire marche arrière, mais c'est faux. Je veux que nous adoptions ce bébé tous les deux, je veux fonder une famille avec toi parce que je t'aime et que je sais que tu seras un père merveilleux.

Emu, Andy frissonna et se pencha vers Dylan. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, souffla Andy avant de gratifier son époux d'un long baiser.

Oui, il était parfait finalement ce réveillon.


	4. JOUR 3 : Congères (White Collar)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

**3eme chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom : WHITE COLLAR**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 3**_

_**Congères**_

Neal laissa échapper un soupir bruyant pendant qu'il tira sur son manteau pour tenter en vain de se couvrir. Installé derrière le volant de sa Taurus, Peter lui lança un regard en travers.

\- Oui je sais, tu avais raison, j'aurais dû regarder la météo, je suis désolé.

\- Ils avaient dit chute de neige, marmonna Neal qui avait horreur de se retrouver dans cette voiture avec une vision aussi nulle. Tu devrais le savoir, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois ! Tu me fais le coup chaque année !

\- Tu exagères !

\- Pas du tout ! Regarde !

La tempête de neige prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et on ne voyait plus la route, ce qui n'était pas réellement fait pour le rassurer.

\- J'ai saisi Neal, cela fait une heure que tu me le répètes.

\- En plus, il fait froid dans cette voiture !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es case pied ! Tu veux la couverture de Satchmo ?

\- Non merci, la dernière fois il m'a fallu deux jours pour enlever les poils de mon costume. Tu ne peux pas mettre le chauffage ?

\- Il est en panne.

\- En panne ? S'exclama Neal en tentant de l'allumer. Mais qui peut bien rouler en hiver par – 25° dans une voiture sans chauffage ?

\- Le FBI, lui répondit Peter en pouffant de rire.

\- Je savais que j'aurais dû rester au bureau !

\- Tu as conscience que c'est moi qui te dis où tu vas et pas l'inverse ?

\- Très drôle, marmonna Neal en se mettant à grelotter.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour se moquer, mais se retint en le voyant claquer des dents.

\- Tu as vraiment froid, prends la couverture sur le siège arrière.

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai déjà eu froid et puis nous sommes à l'abri et…

Neal n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Peter donna un grand coup de frein et la Taurus partit en travers en glissant, évitant par miracle un arbre, le fossé et la voiture qui venait était immobilisée sur la route juste devant eux.

Peter mit quelques secondes avant d'accepter que tout aille bien et tourna la tête en direction de Neal. Son jeune ami venait de perdre le peu de couleur qui lui restait et Peter lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule.

\- On a eu chaud, tu as vu les réflexes ?

\- Mais pourquoi il est arrêté ? Grogna Neal envers l'automobiliste.

\- Attends, je vais voir, lui répondit Peter en se détachant.

La bourrasque d'air froid qui pénétra dans la voiture finit de congeler le jeune homme qui tendit la main en direction du siège arrière pour attraper la couverture de Satchmo. Finalement, il préférait avoir à brosser son costume que de mourir de froid !

Surtout que la bourrasque fut encore plus forte lorsque Peter entra en frissonnant et en lui tendant une petite bouteille d'eau et un sandwich.

\- Où tu as trouvé ça ? Lui demanda Neal en lui prenant des mains.

\- C'est le shérif local qui en distribue. La route est coupée par la chute de deux arbres, il faudra bien attendre deux heures pour qu'il la dégage.

\- Deux heures ! S'exclama Neal.

\- Oui, du coup ils donnent de quoi à grignoter.

\- J'imagine qu'il n'est pas au magret de canard ? Dit Neal en montrant son sandwich.

\- Oh, je ne crois pas, pouffa Peter. Tu sais que la couleur de cette couverture te va bien au teint ?

\- Très drôle, maugréa Neal en ouvrant son sandwich. Tu sais que ce n'est pas l'idée que je me faisais de ce réveillon ! Ajouta-t-il en observant de manière suspecte ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

\- Moi non plus ! Je te rappelle que El m'attends avec un bon film et du lait de poule.

\- Et un pull, ajouta Neal en riant, tu oublies le pull ! C'est le plus important, non ?

\- Ne parle pas trop de pull, j'ai gardé précieusement la photo de l'an dernier. Et je pourrais très bien la diffuser aux collègues du bureau.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben oui, tu as bien ressorti cette vieille photo de moi avec la moustache.

\- Mais elle t'allait bien.

\- Tu enfonces ton cas.

Les deux amis se mirent à rire de bon cœur avant de se mettre à manger leur sandwich. Finalement, le plus important dans un réveillon de Noël, c'était bien de le passer avec quelqu'un à qui on tient et c'était le cas… Alors finalement, même le fait de rester coincer quelques heures dans les congères n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.


	5. JOUR 4 : Suprise ! (Tomb Raider)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

**4eme chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom : TOMB RAIDER**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 4**_

_**Surprise !**_

La neige blanchissait le chemin jusqu'au manoir de Lara quand le taxi s'immobilisa devant l'allée. La jeune femme prit le temps de le payer avant d'en sortir, se retrouvant en short et t-shirt moulant en partie lacéré, dans une atmosphère glaciale. Lara frissonna de froid, lança son sac à dos sur l'épaule et courut pour rejoindre le manoir.

Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de chaud pour se requinquer, un bain ferait sans doute parfaitement l'affaire ! Quand Hilary était là, il anticipait toujours ses retours, lui préparant d'avance une tenue propre, une trousse à pharmacie, de quoi à manger et un bain, mais c'était Noël et il était dans sa famille. Lara allait se contenter d'un bain et de longues heures de sommeil, ce qui était aussi un programme parfait !

Une fois en haut du perron, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur du hall en soupirant de plaisir. Après toutes ces aventures cela avait du bon de se retrouver chez soi. D'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea vers le grand escalier central avant de tourner sur la droite pour actionner le mécanisme de sa pièce secrète, là où la jeune femme cachait ses trouvailles. Sur la gauche, elle lança un regard aux portes vitrées du laboratoire de Bryce, lui aussi était en famille aujourd'hui. Lara le comprenait même si, depuis la mort de sa mère, les fêtes de fin d'années avaient cessés d'avoir de l'importance. Ce n'était qu'une soirée tranquille comme une autre, sauf qu'elle aimait déboucher un bon champagne et commander du caviar… Pour une fois que son statut de Lady lui servait à quelque chose…

Avec précaution, la jeune femme ouvrit son sac et en sortit une idole de singe en or qu'elle déposa dans une vitrine qu'elle verrouilla. Cette petite statuette aurait pu paraître anodine, mais elle était l'une des clés des sept cités d'or et il était hors de question de la laisser entre n'importe quelles mains.

Rassuré de la savoir en sécurité, elle sortit de la pièce et verrouilla la porte secrète. En soupirant, la jeune femme posa une main sur la rambarde pour monter à l'étage quand subitement, elle perçut une étrange odeur de cuisine. Sur le qui-vive, elle se figea et comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Dans un réflexe, elle empoigna l'un de ses magnums et se dirigea en direction de la pièce. Bryce et Hilary n'étant pas là, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'un quelconque fumet s'échappe de la cuisine !

A pas lents, la jeune femme se rapprocha et poussa doucement la porte. Une légère musique de fond lui parvint et elle fronça les sourcils. Une chanson de fin d'année russe ? Intriguée, elle finit de pousser la porte et entra dans la pièce.

Devant elle, portant un tablier de cuisine, un homme était en train de surveiller une cocotte qui mijotait. Il portait une chemise à carreau bleu et blanche et ses cheveux mi-longs lui tombaient dans la nuque. Même de dos Lara pouvait le reconnaître et elle laissa échapper une exclamation.

\- Aleksander Stanislas Karpov, est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais dans cette cuisine ?

En entendant son nom, son meilleur ami se tourna dans sa direction, lui adressant un sourire charmeur comme il savait si bien le faire.

\- Je te prépare un goulasch ! Tu vas adorer, c'est une recette qui me vient de ma grand-mère !

\- Un goulasch ? Mais tu n'as plus de cuisine ? Lui demanda la jeune femme en remettant son pistolet dans son holster.

\- Pas en Angleterre tu sais bien ! J'étais de passage à Londres pour une conférence et je me suis dit que j'allais faire un crochet par chez toi. Passer le Réveillon ensemble, ça ne nous ait pas arrivé depuis des lustres, c'est l'occasion !

\- Alekseï.

\- Ah je t'ai fait couler un bain. Il t'attend et ça me laissera le temps de finir les derniers préparatifs.

\- Un bain ?

\- Tout à fait !

\- Tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligé de…

\- Je sais, la coupa le jeune russe en souriant. Mais ça me fait plaisir, surtout qu'à voir ta tenue, j'ai l'impression que le Pérou a été agité.

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! Lui lança Lara en croisant les bras.

\- Alors raison de plus pour aller te relaxer dans de l'eau chaude et moussante !

Lara émit un léger rire et se rapprocha de son ami pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

\- Merci Alekseï.

\- Oh, mais de rien !

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondit-il avec un air narquois. Maintenant file au bain, il va refroidir.

Lara rit à son tour, lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et se pencha pour lui donner un deuxième baiser sur la joue.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de goûter ce goulasch….

\- Et tu n'as pas encore vu le dessert !


	6. JOUR 5 : Ensemble (Sab Rider)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

**5eme chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom : SAB RIDER**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 5**_

_**Ensemble**_

La chambre d'hôpital avec ses murs blancs et stériles, n'était pas réellement l'endroit rêvé pour passer un réveillon de Noël, mais, de toute manière, Fireball ne fêtait plus vraiment Noël depuis l'assassinat de ses parents, alors cela ne le dérangeait pas de se retrouver là, c'était un jour comme un autre. Il était même amusé par la petite agitation qui régnait dans le personnel qui s'était préparé un petit repas pour leur pause. Les voir, plus détendu que d'habitude, le distrayait de sa douleur. Une douleur lancinante et toujours bien présente qui irradiait de ses cotes brisés et de sa blessure à l'épaule qui lui donnait l'impression désagréable d'ankyloser son bras gauche. Ça, il s'en serait bien passé en revanche… sauf qu'il n'aimait pas abuser des antidouleurs parce qu'il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle et ça, c'était bien plus effrayant que la perspective de passer quelques jours à souffrir.

Un léger frémissement le parcourut et le jeune homme laissa ses yeux se fermer. Toujours dans la douleur, Fireball somnola doucement et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main presser doucement la sienne. Ce n'était pas le geste que ferait une infirmière et il cligna des yeux pendant qu'un visage souriant apparut dans son champ de vision. Un sourire et des yeux bleus foncés qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

\- Colt ?

Le sourire de son ami se fit plus grand pendant qu'il glissa sa main dans la chevelure brune du jeune pilote.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Tu ne devais pas passer la soirée avec Robyn et son frère ? Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, murmura Fireball en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Comment tu veux que je pense une soirée à m'amuser en t'imaginant allongé dans ce lit ? Répliqua Colt en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté du lit.

\- Tu vas vraiment rester là ?

\- Bien sûr, dit Colt en lui serrant un peu plus fort la main. On augmente un peu ta morphine ? Tu ne risques rien, je suis là.

Fireball répondit par un sourire avant de murmurer.

\- Oui… Mon bras s'ankylose à cause de la douleur.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à tes médecins, espèce de tête de mule.

\- Je déteste me sentir drogué quand je suis seul.

\- Heureusement que je suis là alors ! S'exclama Colt en pressant le bouton pour injecter une dose de calmant à son ami.

\- Merci, murmura doucement ce dernier.

Colt lui répondit en pressant un peu plus fort sa main et l'observa fermer doucement les yeux. Oui il ne pouvait pas être ailleurs ce soir et quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser la même chose. En effet, cette fois se furent San Rider et Aprille qui pénétrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de leur pilote blessé. Fireball perçut leurs pas et rouvrit les yeux, étonné de les voir là eux aussi.

\- Sab Rider ? Tu n'es pas rentré chez tes parents ? Et Aprille, tu n'avais pas été invité chez le Roi Jarrel avec ton père ?

Le chef de l'équipe se rapprocha pour prendre l'autre main de son ami blessé tout en lui souriant.

\- Nous sommes une équipe, non ?

\- Et nous ne pouvions pas être ailleurs, renchérit Aprille en se penchant pour lui donner un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

Fireball lui sourit et la jeune femme brandit le panier qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Et on a même emmené de quoi à manger !

\- Et à boire ! Renchérit Sab Rider.

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas trop conseillé avec la morphine, lança Fireball avec un petit sourire.

\- Ah mais c'est pour nous ! Lui répliqua Sab Rider !

\- Ah ben alors et moi ? Fit semblant de protester Fireball.

\- Je t'ai préparé ton plat préféré, répondit Aprille.

Le jeune homme lui sourit pendant que sa main serra un peu plus fort celle de Colt. Le cow-boy comprit qu'il se sentait encore mal et lui rendit doucement son étreinte.

\- Surtout dis le nous si on t'embête.

\- Non, le détourna Fireball, c'est juste qu'à force d'appuyer sur mes calmants, ils commencent à faire effet. Je vais m'endormir, il y a sans doute mieux comme compagnie, non ?

\- T'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit Colt.

\- Oui, endors-toi. Tout va bien, nous sommes là, dit Sab Rider.

\- Merci… Murmura Fireball dont les paupières se faisaient lourdes.

\- Et puis comme ça tu seras en forme pour tes cadeaux demain ! Ajouta Aprille.

A demi endormi, Fireball laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise qui amusa ses amis.

\- Eh bien quoi, dit Colt en glissant une main dans ses cheveux, nous sommes bien une famille non ?


	7. JOUR 6 : Souvenirs (Star Wars)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

**6eme chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom : STAR WARS**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 6**_

_**Souvenirs**_

La nuit enveloppait Coruscant. A part dans les bars et les boîtes de nuit, un certain calme régnait aux abords du temple Jedi. Les novices dormaient. Jocasta rangeait de nouveaux holocrons dans ses répertoires, quelques jedis discutaient à voix basse. En revanche, il était possible d'entendre des bruits au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapprochait des salles d'entraînement. En effet, dans l'une d'elles, le jeune Anakin, qui venait d'avoir 15 ans, semblait mettre toute sa hargne dans son entraînement. Il avait activé des droïdes pour s'entraîner et il avait décidé de ne pas s'arrêter avant d'voir fait de nets progrès, lui qui avait failli tout faire rater lors de leur dernière mission. Ce n'était pas digne de ses ambitions. Il aspirait à devenir un grand chevalier jedi ! C'était bien ce qui lui avait prédit Qui Gon ? Alors, il ne pouvait pas décevoir ses espoirs. Il devait devenir meilleur ! Bien meilleur !

Tout à son entraînement, le jeune padawan n'entendit pas la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir et l'un des tirs qu'il contra vint ricocher juste à côté de la tête de son maître qui ne se départi pas de son flegme, croisant les bras avant de le regarder avec un air narquois.

\- Bien, je vois que nous n'avons même plus besoin de nos ennemis !

\- Oh, je suis désolé maître ! S'exclama Anakin en arrêtant son entraînement. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser ! Je veux juste m'améliorer.

\- Ton application t'honore, mais il faut aussi faire des pauses, viens.

\- Que je vienne ? Mais j'ai programmé deux cessions de plus et…

\- Anakin, tu reprendras ça demain, viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Le jeune padawan hocha la tête et désactiva le droïde d'entrainement pour suivre son maître.

\- Nous allons quelque part, maître ?

\- Oui ! Sur le toit ! Lui répliqua Obi Wan avec un air mystérieux.

\- Le toit ?

\- Tu poses beaucoup de questions ce soir. Viens.

Toujours aussi intrigué, Anakin suivit son maître sur le toit du temple jedi. Les lumières de la ville scintillaient dans tous les sens et Obi Wan traversa la terrasse pour se laisser tomber assis sur un parapet. Anakin le rejoint et, à son invitation, se laissa tomber assis à ses côtés.

\- Nous sommes venus observer la ville ?

\- Pas tout à fait, répondit Obi Wan avec un air malicieux au moment précis où une grande partie des lumières de la ville s'éteignirent.

\- Une panne ?

Obi Wan ne put retenir un léger sourire.

\- J'ai pensé la même chose la première fois, mais non regarde.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que des milliers d'étoiles filantes apparurent dans le ciel de Coruscant. Anakin n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, mais il nota aussi le léger tremblement qui parcourut le corps de son jeune maître.

\- C'est magnifique ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tous les 15 ans, une comète passe tout proche de Coruscant et des milliers de petites particules illuminent le ciel…

Anakin hocha la tête et il eut envie de poser d'autres questions, mais il s'immobilisa en remarquant des larmes briller sur les joues de son maître. Des larmes d'émotions et de douleur qui expliquaient pourquoi il tremblait tout en essayant de le cacher.

\- Vous l'aviez déjà vu ce spectacle maître…

\- Il y a 15 ans c'était moi le padawan, murmura Obi Wan. Qui Gon m'a arraché à mes études pour que je monte sur le toit avec lui.

\- Vous étudiez en pleine nuit vous aussi.

\- Je n'avais pas réellement le choix, notre dernière mission n'avait pas été totalement un succès et maître Yoda…

\- Vous avez puni ? Demanda Anakin en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Obi Wan lui rendit son sourire et le jeune garçon se mit à rire.

\- Je n'imaginais pas ça de vous.

Pour toute réponse, Obi Wan passa un bras autour des épaules d'Anakin avant de regarder de nouveau les étoiles filantes au-dessus d'eux et le padawan se laissa faire. Le spectacle était magnifique et même s'il ne l'avait connu que quelques jours, Qui Gon lui manquait à lui aussi… Il comprenait la peine de son maître qui était resté son apprenti pendant 15 ans et il aimait aussi l'idée qu'en restant là, sur ce toit, devant ce spectacle féerique, ils lui rendaient hommage… Pris dans ses souvenirs, il posa même la tête contre l'épaule d'Obi Wan tout en ne quittant pas le ciel des yeux.


	8. JOUR 7 : Tradition terrienne (Gardiens)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

**7eme chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom : LES GARDIENS DE LA GALAXIE**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 7**_

_**Tradition terrienne**_

Une certaine agitation régnait dans le vaisseau des Gardiens de la Galaxie. Occupé à nettoyer sa nouvelle arme, subtilisée à un contrebandier inattentif, Rocket fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je s'appelle Groot ! Lui répliqua son complice.

\- Peter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu inventer encore !

Agacé, Rocket sauta de sa caisse et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Groot lui emboîta le pas, le nez dans sa tablette et ils ne tardèrent pas à découvrir Drax, Mantis et Gamora debout devant la porte du mess.

D'un geste nerveux, Gamora tambourina contre la porte en pestant.

\- Bon sang Peter, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là-dedans ?

\- Je sens une joie immense, comme un enfant, dit Mantis sur un ton sérieux.

\- Pourquoi tu sembles surprise ? Il n'a pas huit ans ? Lui demanda Rocket en se rapprochant.

\- Peut-être qu'il a mangé quelque chose, dit Drax.

\- Au moins, lui il a mangé, marmonna Gamora en frappant plus fort à la porte. Peter ! Je te promets, tu…

La phrase de la jeune femme resta en suspend, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à un Peter souriant et surexcité.

\- Vous allez voir ! J'ai eu une idée géniale !

Les Gardiens se regardèrent, interloqué et Peter cramponna Gamora et Mantis par la main.

\- Venez !

De bonnes grâces, les filles acceptèrent de le suivre et Gamora fronça les sourcils. Peter avait ramassé de la toile dans la cale qu'il avait déposée sur la table pour en faire une nappe sur laquelle il avait installé leurs écuelles en métal, des verres… Au centre, d'une étrange armature métallique, pendait des boulons peints, des rubans, et il avait démonté plusieurs torches pour récupérer les ampoules. Gamora se tourna vers lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ?

\- Ça y est il a le mal de l'espace !

\- Je s'appelle Groot.

\- C'est beau !

\- Je sens l'envie de partager !

Peter observa ses amis et se mit à soupirer.

\- Bon je sais, ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un sapin, mais c'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire dans ce rafiot !

\- Eh ! Ne parle pas de mon vaisseau sur ce ton ! Lança Rocket.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est le mien et…

\- Stop ! Les coupa Gamora. Un sapin ?

\- Oui, je ne sais pas vraiment quel jour on est par rapport à la Terre, mais ça fait longtemps et j'avais envie de fêter Noël.

\- Noël ? Demandèrent à l'unisson ses amis.

\- Oui, c'est une fête qui marque la fin de l'année et…

Devant la tête déconfite de ses compagnons, Peter capitula.

\- D'accord, on laisse tomber l'explication. En fait, c'est juste un moment de partage avec tous les gens qu'on aime, autour d'un repas un peu spécial.

\- On mange tous les jours à cette table, marmonna Gamora.

\- Oui, mais aujourd'hui ce sera spécial ! Asseyez-vous ! Allez !

\- Quand il est comme ça, il ne nous lâchera pas, marmonna Rocket.

\- Je s'appelle Groot !

Les amis de Peter décidèrent donc de s'asseoir pendant que celui-ci se baisser pour prendre une caisse qu'il déposa devant eux.

\- Et en plus on s'offre des cadeaux.

\- Des cadeaux ? Demanda Gamora.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ! S'exclama Rocket.

\- Je s'appelle Groot…

\- J'adore les cadeaux ! Lança Drax.

\- Oh quelle belle attention !

\- Non, mais Peter, qu'est-ce que…

\- Tiens, coupa-t-il Gamora en lui tendant un petit paquet.

Gamora le prit en tremblant doucement. C'était bien la première fois que la jeune femme recevait un cadeau. Peter lui sourit et en profita pour donner les paquets aux autres. Rocket lui lança un léger sourire.

\- Bon les cadeaux c'est pas mal !

Tous ensemble, les membres de l'équipe déballèrent leurs cadeaux. Drax découvrit un nouveau poignard, Groot un jeu pour sa tablette, Mantis des graines d'une plante rare, Rocket un pisto-laser de poche facile à dissimuler et Gamora un joli bracelet que Peter lui prit des mains.

\- Laisse-moi te le mettre.

Gamora sourit, touchée par l'attention et le laissa faire avant de se pencher vers lui et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci.

Peter lui répondit par un sourire et lui donna un échange un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Rocket leur lança un regard en coin et coupa leur élan de tendresse en demandant.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on mange du coup ?

\- Oh mince ! S'exclama Peter en se levant d'un bond.

Rapidement, il courut en direction du four et l'ouvrit. Un nuage de fumée noire s'en échappa, signe que ce qui se trouvait dedans était totalement brûlé. Rocket observa Peter en train de gesticuler pour tenter de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être et lui demanda en démontant son cadeau.

\- Ça fait partie des traditions aussi, de brûler le repas ?


	9. JOUR 8 : Un prince contrarié (Thor)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

**8eme chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom : THOR**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 8**_

_**Un prince **_**_contrarié_**

Avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, le jeune Thor repoussa doucement les couvertures de son lit et se redressa avec précaution, grimaçant quand sa jambe droite plâtrée se posa sur le sol. La douleur aurait pu le faire crier, mais il était un prince et un prince ne pouvait pas montrer qu'il avait mal. Surtout aujourd'hui ! Thor adorait la fête de l'Hiver avec ses chants, son marché coloré et les grands cerfs-volants qui voletaient dans tous les sens. Il ne pouvait pas rater cette fête pour une stupide jambe cassée !

En grimaçant, il tendit la main pour attraper sa lourde cape d'hiver et sursauta lorsqu'une voix lança sur un ton courroucé.

\- Thor Odinson ! J'espère que tu ne comptes pas sortir de cette chambre ! Tu as deux minutes pour remonter dans ton lit et vite !

Le jeune garçon s'immobilisa et se tourna maladroitement en direction de sa mère pour laquelle il prit un air pitoyable afin de chercher à l'attendrir.

\- Mais maman ! C'est la fête de l'Hiver ! Tenta de lui faire comprendre Thor.

\- Ça il fallait réfléchir avant de voler Sleipnir. Ce cheval aurait pu te tuer.

\- Je sais, répondit Thor en baissant les yeux. J'ai compris maman, je ne le referais pas, mais j'aime tellement cette fête, je ne peux pas rester dans mon lit

\- Ta jambe est gravement touchée. Erdaa a dit que tu ne devais pas bouger, donc tu retournes au lit.

\- Maman, je…

\- Thor ! Tu as 12 ans, il y en aura d'autres des Fêtes de l'Hiver.

\- D'accord, maman, soupira Thor en effectuant au ralenti un demi-tour.

Le petit garçon voulait paraître courageux, mais la douleur lui déchira la jambe et sa mère le rattrapa pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre.

\- Tu vois que tu as besoin de te reposer.

Cette fois, Thor ne dit rien et laissa Frigga le recoucher. La Reine remonta les couvertures sur son petit garçon et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

\- Dors bien mon petit.

\- Merci maman, souffla Thor avant qu'elle ne quitte sa chambre.

Une fois seul, il soupira et se tordit le cou pour observer un cerf-volant qui montait un peu devant sa fenêtre. Il aurait tant voulu voir les autres qu'il sursauta lorsque des dizaines de petits cerfs-volants se mirent à flotter au-dessus de son lit. Thor s'émerveilla et tendit une main pour en toucher un, se demandant d'où ils venaient quand une voix lui répondit.

\- Ils te plaisent ?

Thor tourna la tête et découvrit la fine silhouette de son jeune frère de 9 ans qui se dirigeait en direction de son lit en tenant un livre serré contre lui.

\- Loki ? Tu n'es pas à la fête ?

\- Ce n'est pas drôle quand tu n'es pas là, lui répliqua son cadet en enlevant ses chaussures pour se glisser sous les couvertures de son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Si tu ne peux pas aller à la Fête, je ne veux pas y aller moi non plus. Regarde j'ai trouvé un livre de conte sur l'hiver, ça te dis si je te fais un peu de lecture ?

\- Loki…

\- Je suis sûr que ça te plaire. Il y a de grandes aventures, des dragons et des fêtes !

Thor sourit. Il avait beau vouloir paraître fort et fier, il était heureux d'avoir son petit frère à côté de lui, donc il lui sourit et se laissa couler dans le lit pour poser sa tête contre son épaule.

\- D'accord, si tu dis que c'est un bon livre !

\- Tu vas voir ! Je l'ai déjà lu deux fois ! C'est l'un de mes préférés ! Répliqua Loki en ouvrant le livre.

D'un geste, il tourna la première page et commença sa lecture.

\- Il était un fois, dans un grand palais de glace accroché au flanc d'une falaise escarpée…

Thor fronça les sourcils, étonné, car pendant que son frère lisait, l'histoire prenait vie devant ses yeux : une montagne, un palais, des personnages… Les petits personnages s'animaient devant ses yeux et tournoyaient autour des cerfs-volants. Elle valait bien la fête cette soirée, finalement. Heureusement que Loki était là. Mentalement, il se jura d'être lui aussi toujours là pour son petit frère.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Frigga vint prendre des nouvelles de Thor, elle découvrit ses deux fils endormis l'un contre l'autre et sourit. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se rapprocha et leur déposa un baiser sur le front avant de récupérer le livre pour le poser sur la table de chevet et de les border.

\- Dormez bien mes amours.


	10. JOUR 9 : Un cadeau spécial (Leverage)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

**9eme chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom : LEVERAGE**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 9**_

**_Un cadeau spécial_**

Eliot devait bien admettre que depuis qu'il avait rencontré ses amis, cinq ans plus tôt, sa vie avait pris un tournant qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. L'ancien mercenaire avait vécu au jour le jour pendant des années, se demandant toujours s'il serait encore en vie le lendemain. Il avait traversé des moments difficiles, douloureux et tout avait changé sur un concours de circonstance improbable qui lui avait donné une famille. Avec eux, il avait compris qu'il pouvait reprendre le contrôle de son destin et qu'il n'était pas condamné à vivre ou mourir seul… Il avait aussi redécouvert ce que c'était de fêter Noël.

La première fois, lorsque Nathan lui avait offert ce sabre rare, il n'avait pu que bredouiller un rapide merci tout en tremblant des pieds à la tête… Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fêté Noël…

Cette année, il avait donc décidé de les surprendre, profitant du fait de ne dormir que 90 minutes par nuit pour tout préparer. Il avait décoré une partie de la brasserie, dressé une vraie table de fête, acheté quelques bouteilles de grands crus pour Sophie, des sodas pour Parker et Hardison, une eau gazeuse française pour Nathan et un pack de bière pour lui. Puis, il s'était mis à la cuisine… Pendant qu'il cuisinait, il pensait à Tobby qui l'avait initié des années plus tôt, lui donnant une passion qui lui avait permis de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Une passion dont il aimait faire profiter ses amis. Il sourit en pensant à leur étonnement le premier jour où il leur avait révélé ses talents de cuisinier. Depuis, il aimait leur préparer de bons repas quand ils avaient une pause et donner quelques cours à Hardison et Parker. Pour Noël, il avait mis les petits plats dans les grands et il attendait avec impatience leur réaction.

Eliot était en train de finir de dresser son entrée quand le reste de l'équipe passa la porte du restaurant qui leur servait de base et de couverture. En découvrant la décoration et la table dressé, ils laissèrent échapper une exclamation de surprise sauf Hardison qui sourit.

\- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il nous préparait quelque chose !

En les attendant, Eliot sortit de la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir, c'est presque prêt !

\- Eliot, il ne fallait pas, lui répondit Nathan.

\- Bien sûr que si, Comme e dit Hardison nous sommes une famille, non ? Et ça me fait plaisir, tu le sais bien.

\- Oui, dit Sophie. Merci Eliot.

La grande brune se pencha sur son ami auquel elle donna une belle accolade.

\- Merci Eliot.

\- De rien, répondit le jeune homme, gardant pour lui-même que leur amitié lui avait sauvé la vie.

A côté d'Hardison, Parker tira la manche de son compagnon de manière peu discrète. Le hacker l'observa et lui fit signe de ne rien dire, mais Eliot avait repéré leur manège.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe tous les deux ?

\- Rien, tenta Hardison, je…

\- Tu crois que c'est le jour ? Le coupa son ami.

\- Il manque une assiette à la table ! Lança Parker.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Nous en somme que 5 et… Répondit Eliot.

\- En fait tu vois Eliot, tu es toujours en train de prendre soin de nous et on s'est demandé ce qui pourrait bien te faire plaisir, dit Hardison. Tu n'es pas du genre à beaucoup te confier, mais j'ai compris ce qui s'est passé le mois dernier quand tu as disparu pendant deux jours et…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Marmonna Eliot en ayant peur de comprendre.

Son ami ne dit rien et se tourna vers la porte où se dessina la silhouette d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'année aux cheveux gris et aux yeux bleus. Un homme dont la seul vision fit se décomposer l'ancien mercenaire, subitement si bouleversé par ses émotions qu'il se mit à trembler.

\- Papa… murmura Eliot d'une voix émue.

\- Bonjour fiston, répondit l'homme en traversant la salle d'un pas hésitant.

\- Il n'a pas ouvert la porte parce qu'il était parti à la pêche, dit Hardison, pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas te voir.

\- C'est vrai. Je l'ai regretté cette partie de pêche tu sais, dit l'homme en finissant de briser la distance avec son fils.

Toujours pétrifié, Eliot ne dit rien et se laissa faire quand son père l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Un père auquel il s'accrocha tout en continuant de trembler.

\- Je te croyais mort, fiston, dit-il en le berçant.

Eliot posa son front contre son épaule, murmurant du bout des lèvres.

\- Je te demande pardon.

Ce n'était que quatre mots, mais ils résumaient parfaitement ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire. A 18 ans, le jeune homme s'était senti piégé et à l'étroit dans ce petit village de l'Oregon, entre les quatre murs de la quincaillerie. Il avait voulu prendre l'air, voir le monde et s'était engagé dans l'armée. Il se rappelai de leur dernière discussion, de cette dispute violente entre eux et des mots de son père lui disant de ne plus revenir s'il passait la porte. Bien évidemment qu'Eliot avait franchi cette perte, mais tout avait été bien différent… les missions secrètes, les hommes à tuer, l'opération fantôme en Birmanie qui avait mal tourné, la prison, la torture… Se retrouver officiellement mort, être chassé de l'armée pour lui avoir demandé des comptes et la vie de mercenaire… d'autres morts, d'autres blessures, d'autres tortures… l'impression de se perdre avant de rencontrer une autre belle et improbable famille… et ces quatre mots qui continuaient à tourner dans sa tête.

\- Je te demande pardon.

\- Non fils, répondit son père en le serrant plus fort contre lui. C'est à moi de te demander pardon. J'ai regretté chaque jour les mots que je t'ai dis ce jour-là. J'ai prié chaque fois que j'ai entendu qu'un de nos soldats était mort en mission… Je ne voulais pas le croire. Je t'aime fils.

\- Je t'aime papa…

Le père d'Eliot hocha doucement la tête et pressa lui pressa la nuque tout en le redressant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il lui sourit et lui demanda sans le lâcher.

\- Alors comme ça tu as développé des talents de cordons bleus, tu dois tenir ça ta grand-mère.

\- Euh, oui, enfin tu me diras, bredouilla Eliot en reculant d'un pas, je vais aller chercher un couvert de plus.

Un peu rapidement, Eliot disparut dans la cuisine et Sophie en profita pour se pencher vers Hardison.

\- Bravo Hardison, c'était le plus cadeau que tu pouvais lui faire.

\- Il prend toujours soins de nous, il nous protège, il est prêt à nous offrir sa vie… J'ai juste eu envie de lui rendre.

\- Belle idée !

\- Oh ! Il neige ! Hurla Parker excitée comme une enfant devant la vitre de la brasserie. C'est un vrai temps de Noël ! Joyeux Noël ! Hurla-t-elle en sautillant.

\- Joyeux Noël ! Répondirent à l'unisson ses amis pendant qu'Eliot revenait de la cuisine souriant à son père qui vint l'aider à modifier la décoration de la table pour se faire une place.


	11. JOUR 10 : La fin de l'hiver et (LOTR)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

**10eme chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom : LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 10**_

**_La fin de l'hiver et l'avènement du printemps_**

Le printemps avait bien commencé. Les derniers jours du mois de mars avaient vu la fin définitive de leur ennemi commun, les premiers du mois d'avril avaient regardé s'écrouler la forteresse sombre de Dol Gudur… Oui, cette année débutait sous les meilleures auspices et les Elfes de Taur-e-ndaedelos savaient comment fêter dignement la fin du trop long hiver qu'ils avaient vécu. Il suffisait d'organiser la plus belle fête de fin de l'hiver qu'ils n'avaient jamais organisé. Une fête somptueuse et insouciante où le vin coulait à flots et où les rires résonnaient gaiement.

Thranduil s'amusa de l'air interloqué des elfes de la Lorien, beaucoup moins démonstratifs que les elfes sylvains et encore plus de celui de Celeborn auquel il tendit une coupe avec un sourire narquois.

\- Vous connaissez l'avantage du vin ? C'est que personne ne peut diviniser à l'intérieur ?

Celeborn fronça les sourcils en comprenant l'allusion à son épouse et s'offusqua du léger rire que cela entraîna au Roi de Vertbois.

\- Je suis désolé, cela est sans doute facile, mais vous êtes autorisé à profiter de la fête. Notre ennemi est vaincu, sa dernière forteresse n'est plus. Les derniers orcs fuient pour tenter de passer au Nord ou au Sud… tout est fini…

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

Le sourire de Thranduil disparut et le Roi prit un air plus grave rempli de tristesse.

\- Chaque parcelle de cette forêt a été baignée du sang des miens, alors oui, j'espère que tout cela est enfin fini… Que les massacres vont cesser, que les larmes ne couleront plus…

\- Oui… Je l'espère… parce que le temps des elfes en Arda est révolu et que cela s'achève sur une note d'espoir reste beau.

\- Pas pour tous les elfes… Les sylvains ne partiront pas pour une terre qui n'est pas la leur.

\- Et leur Roi ?

\- Il a juré de les protéger… dit Thranduil en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

Presque malgré lui, les pensées de Thranduil s'envolèrent en direction de la seule personne pour laquelle il était toujours préoccupé, la seule qu'il voulait protéger de tout son être et qu'il n'était pourtant pas sûr… Son fils… Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles, du moins pas autant qu'il en espérait. Avec ce lien qui les unissait, il parvenait à le sentir par moment. Il percevait ses peines et ses petites joies. Il avait été soulagé de comprendre qu'il était ressorti en vie du piège du gouffre de Helm… Mais depuis il y avait eu Minas Tirith et cette bataille désespérée devant les Portes Noires… et Thranduil ne ressentait plus rien… Le Roi des Elfes ne voulait pas montrer à ses sujets ou à ses alliés comme il se sentait désemparé, mais c'était pourtant le cas… et si pour lui, l'hiver ne se terminait jamais.

Subitement mélancolique, il laissa Celeborn se faire entraîner par Galion en direction d'une fontaine de vin pour remplir de nouveau son verre et quitta la grande salle.

Les étoiles resplendissaient dans la nuit et Thranduil finit distraitement son verre tout en se demandant si son enfant pouvait toujours les voir lui aussi. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'une voix timide murmura dans son dos.

\- Elles sont plus belles que jamais j'en l'impression, comme si la victoire les rendaient joyeuses…

Thranduil échappa sa coupe et se tourna vivement. Dans la lueur de la Lune, une longue silhouette finissait de se rapprocher doucement de lui. Une silhouette qui s'immobilisa, hésitante, se laissant détailler par les yeux gris profonds et glacials du Roi. Ce dernier frissonna, se demandant si ce n'était pas une illusion de son esprit avant de s'avancer.

\- _Ion nìn ? _

Le Roi avait du mal à croire ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Pourtant c'était bien son fils qui se tenait devant lui. Alors, il fit deux pas dans sa direction, le détaillant pour savoir s'il allait bien. Il perçut de la fatigue, mais il était bien vivant… bien là…

Thranduil fit un dernier pas et noua ses bras autour du dos de son enfant pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Legolas frémit, peu habitué à le voir aussi démonstratif, mais se laissa faire. Mieux, il se blottit profondément dans les bras de son père, appréciant de se laisser envelopper par ses bras forts et protecteurs. Surtout qu'il était réellement fatigué. Il avait prit la route dés la fin de la bataille devant le Mordor pour retourner chez lui, inquiet lui aussi de ne plus rien ressentir. Il avait pensé au pire pendant tout le trajet, mais les bruits festifs l'avaient rassuré, les siens étaient encore en vie.

Legolas ferma donc les yeux et laissa sa joue contre l'épaule de son père pendant qu'il le berçait avec tendresse. Pendant des mois, tous deux avaient craints de ne jamais revoir l'autre alors, ils avaient besoin de ce moment de tendresse, besoin d'entendre battre le cœur de l'autre pour être sûr d'avoir survécu. Thranduil ne voulait pas briser ce moment et pressa doucement la nuque de son fils tout en murmurant.

\- _Amin mella le ion nìn_… (je t'aime tellement mon fils)

\- _Amin mella le ada_… répondit en écho son fils.

Thranduil le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Cette fête de fin de l'hiver resterait la plus belle de sa vie… Elle lui avait ramené son bien le plus précieux… Tout irait bien, maintenant… Pour la première fois, Thranduil ne craignait plus l'avenir…


	12. JOUR 11 : Histoire de dinde (Lucifer)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

**11eme chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom : LUCIFER**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 11**_

**_Une histoire de dinde_**

Chloé tira sur le frein à main et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'un Réveillon de Noël, mais cette affaire était primordiale. Un capitaine d'industrie avait été retrouvé égorgé dans sa piscine une semaine plus tôt et son enquête l'avait remonté jusqu'à une call-girl qu'elle avait réussie à faire avouer.

Bien évidement, une fois que la suspecte avait avoué, Lucifer s'était désintéressé de l'affaire, filant en douce et lui laissant toute la paperasse. Heureusement que Dan était là pour s'occuper de Trixie et des derniers préparatifs parce que vue l'heure, elle n'avait pas envie de se mettre à cuisiner. En fait, elle envisageait même d'aller dormir.

Chloé réprima un bâillement pendant qu'elle mettait la clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et elle fut étonnée d'entendre des rires et notamment celui de son coéquipier qui était en train de raconter une blague osée à sa mère.

\- Lucifer ? Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

Alerté, ce dernier redressa la tête et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

\- Eh bien, c'est Noël, non ! Dit ce dernier en brandissant un grand couteau de cuisine.

\- Oui, je sais bien, mais….

\- J'ai juste prit de l'avance sur vous.

\- De l'avance ?

\- Oui, pendant que vous discutiez avec une dinde pour affiner ses aveux, moi je l'ai cuisiné ! Lança ce dernier en posant le plat sur le bar.

\- Vous l'avez… Lucifer… Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Ah bon, vous croyez ? Eh bien ce n'est pas grave, le repas est presque prêt. Votre charmante mère finit la décoration de la table, Trixie et Dan terminent le sapin et Maze… dit-il en lançant un coup d'œil à la démone qui secouait un shaker, prépare quelque chose qui devrait se boire. Je vous propose de monter prendre un bain pour vous relaxer un peu avant le repas !

\- Lucifer… Vous n'étiez pas obligé de…

\- Que voulez-vous ! C'est la magie de Noël !

\- Lucifer !

\- Quoi, ce n'est pas ça qu'on dit ?

\- Si, mais cela ne vous va pas réellement….

\- Alors disons que c'est la magie du Diable !


	13. JOUR 12 : Petite maladresse (X-Men)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

**12eme chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom : X-MEN**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 12**_

**_Petite maladresse_**

Scott n'était pas dupe. Jean était sa moitié, une part de lui-même et il voyait bien à quel point elle était distraite et triste ces derniers temps. Ses nuits étaient agitées. Ses pouvoirs la tourmentaient et le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être totalement inutile ce qui le déchirait de l'intérieur. Il se souvenait de sa tendresse, de la manière dont elle lui avait réappris à vivre après ses mois de souffrance et il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, ce qui le bouleversait totalement.

Il avait envie de l'aider, de l'apaiser, mais elle se refermait dés qu'il tentait de lui en parler et il en souffrait de plus en plus. A quoi donc il pouvait bien servir s'il était incapable de protéger et d'aider celle qu'il aimait plus que sa vie ?

La nuit dernière avait été éprouvante pour les deux. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, Jean s'était éclipsée de la chambre sans dire un mot, laissant Scott se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour l'aider.

Au bout de la nuit, épuisé par son insomnie, alors que le jeune homme observait les premiers flocons blanchir le parc de la propriété, un ancien souvenir était remonté à la surface… Le souvenir d'un autre mois de décembre neigeux où il se sentait seul, perdu et effrayé… Ce premier mois où il avait réussi à tenir sur ses jambes, après l'enfer qu'il avait subi pendant des semaine entières. Se retrouver dehors à l'air libre avait été agréable, mais il s'était senti toujours aussi perdu jusqu'au sourire de Jean lui tendant une boîte de cookies fait maison…

D'un geste, il repoussa les couvertures et sortit en courant de la chambre, tout cela venait de lui donner une idée !

OoooO

Jean était debout au pied du plus grand chêne du parc de la propriété du professeur Xavier. Elle observait les flocons qui tournoyaient autour d'elle, faisant augmenter la couche de neige fraîche.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand des pas résonnèrent à ses côtés et s'autorisa un sourire en observant Scott s'approcher d'elle. La jeune femme avait l'impression que ses pouvoirs étaient en train de prendre un tournant qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler, mais Scott ne devait pas en payer le prix autant qu'elle, surtout qu'elle voyait bien qu'il tentait de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle se sente mieux et son sourire en lui tendant une boîte en fer lui en fit esquisser un.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Eh bien, dans une semaine c'est Noël et je refuse de te voir aussi triste dans une telle période alors voilà… Ouvre !

La jeune femme prit la boîte des mains de son compagnon et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait des gâteaux de Noël à la cannelle aux formes étranges. Certains étaient même légèrement brûlés. Elle sourit et redressa la tête, surprenant l'expression désolée de Scott qui fit la moue.

\- D'accord, je ne suis sans doute pas aussi doué que toi.

\- Que moi ?

\- Oui… Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Le premier Noël… après…

Scott trembla doucement lorsque les souvenirs remontèrent en lui et Jean s'en voulut parce qu'elle savait très précisément à quoi il faisait allusion.

\- Oui, je me rappelle, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour lui prendre la main. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont très bons malgré tout et…

La légère plainte que laissa échapper son compagnon quand elle lui prit le poignet la fit sursauter. Jean fronça les sourcils et posa la boîte à gâteau sur la table à côté d'elle avant de remonter sa manche pour examiner son poignet. Un poignet qui portait une grande marque rouge et Scott se mit à sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre assez mal à l'aise.

\- Je me suis brûlé en voulant les sortir du four et…

\- Tu as voulu faire trop vite.

\- Ben, ils étaient en train de brûler et…

Amusée par son embarras, la jeune femme se mit à rire et se rapprocha pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Je pense que tu vas avoir besoin d'une bonne dose de pommade, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

\- Tu sais bien que pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi.

Jean frémit devant tout ce que cette simple phrase pouvait impliquer. Elle qui se sentait perdue, elle ne voulait pas de ça, alors elle se blottit dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle et murmurant avec douceur.

\- Je t'aime Scott.

Avec tendresse, Scott répondit à son étreinte avant de répliquer sur un ton amusé.

\- Attends de goûter mes gâteaux avant de me le redire.

Jean rit doucement, se détacha de ses bras et piocha dans la boîte pour prendre un biscuit qu'elle croqua. La neige tombait toujours autour d'eux. Scott aimait bien l'hiver finalement.


	14. JOUR 13 : Premier baiser (Star Wars)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

**12eme chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom : STAR WARS**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 13**_

**_Premier baiser_**

Mandalore était en fête aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas si souvent, alors chaque habitant voulait n profiter. La Duchesse de Kalevela, était elle aussi toute excitée à l'idée de participer à cette fête qui clôturait l'année. Du haut de ses 19 ans, la jeune fille savait que son destin était déjà tout tracé. Elle était Satine Kryze et l'avenir de Mandalore reposerait un jour sur ses épaules, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait envie de s'amuser et pour une fois, elle n'avait pas deux chaperons, mais un seul.

Le maître jedi Qui Gon Jinn avait du retourner quelques jours sur Coruscant, la laissant sous la bonne garde de son padawan qui avait le même âge qu'elle. Secrètement, la jeune Duchesse pensait qu'il serait plus simple de lui échapper pour filer voir le feu d'artifice et écouter la musique. Elle savait bien que des menaces planaient sur elle, mais elle ne comptait pas rester enfermer à tout jamais, malgré ces dernières !

La jeune femme avait donc décidé de faire le mur pendant que son protecteur se trouvait dans le salon. Avec un peu de chance, il se serait même assoupi, ce qui lui laisserait tout le temps de disparaître. Lestement, Satine sauta par la fenêtre et glissa dans un speeder qu'elle activa en toute discrétion pour gagner la fête.

...

Après des années de conflits, Mandalore redevenait calme, paisible et neutre. La fête était belle, grandiose. Satine prit un verre de cocktail, se laissa bercer par la musique, insouciante et gagna la terrasse pour avoir une belle position pour observer le feu d'artifice.

En tenant toujours son verre à la main, elle enjamba le parapet pour s'asseoir et observa la ville avant de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'une silhouette vint se laisser tomber assise à ses côtés.

\- C'est bon, vous avez bien profité de la fête ?

Une vraie surprise se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille en découvrant le padawan qui la regardait avec un air amusé.

\- Kenobi ? Vous n'êtes pas au manoir ?

\- Vous pensiez vraiment semer un jedi ?

\- Que je sache, vous ne l'êtes pas encore ! Lui lança-t-elle.

Obi Wan fit la grimace. Se faire traiter d'apprenti par une Duchesse trop gâtée avait de quoi à l'irriter.

\- Vous avez fait preuve de tant de discrétions, qu'un novice de 5 ans aurait pu vous suivre ! Répondit-il sur le même ton.

\- De quoi ! Vous exagérez !

\- Non ! C'est vous… Je ne suis pas un ennemi. Nous sommes là pour vous protégez !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection ! S'emporta Satine.

\- Vraiment ? Même contre le froid ? Lui demanda Obi Wan en retirant sa cape.

La jeune femme frémit. Il était vrai que les nuits étaient fraîches et qu'elle n'avait pas prit le temps de prendre un manteau. Alors, elle ne dit rien lorsqu'il l'enveloppa dans sa cape et se permit même de se faire doucement basculer contre lui au premier « bang » du feu d'artifice.

Obi Wan parut surpris, mais la réceptionna avec douceur et la serra dans ses bras. Satine se pelotonna contre lui. C'était étrange. Il l'agaçait, mais en même temps, elle appréciait de se retrouver là, dans ses bras, tandis que le feu d'artifice explosait en de multitude d'étincelles colorés.

Le spectacle était grandiose. Satine redressa la tête et s'amusa du reflet des couleurs sur la peau du padawan. Ce dernier observait le ciel avec attention et ne réagit pas quand elle se redressa un peu avant de se pencher en avant.

Les lèvres de Satine se posèrent furtivement sur les sienne et le jeune homme recula.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Je profite d'une soirée parfaite, répondit malicieusement Satine en rapprochant de nouveau ses lèvres des siennes.

Obi Wan déglutit et tendit la main pour remettre l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille.

\- Vous savez que vous ne devriez pas…

\- Je sais… Dit-elle en le gratifiant d'un nouveau baiser plus long et passionné.

Un baiser auquel Obi Wan lui répondit, laissant sa main glisser sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Le jeune padawan savait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais lui aussi, cela faisait de longs jours qu'il rêvait de l'embrasser… Les deux jeunes gens étaient seuls… Il était plus facile de se laisser aller. Satine recula un peu, tout sourire et reprit son souffle en murmurant.

\- Cette soirée est définitivement parfaite…

Puis, elle se pencha de nouveau et leurs lèvres se scellèrent une nouvelle fois pour un long baiser pendant que le feu d'artifice atteignait son point d'orgue.


	15. JOUR 14 : Un frère obstiné (Thor)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

**14eme chapitre du calendrier**

Fandom : THOR** (avec un clin d'œil à Dina !)**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 14**_

**_Un frère obstiné_**

Au 24 532 ème coups de poings sur sa porte, Loki laissa échapper un profond soupir. On pouvait trouver des pages entières de défauts à son frère, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas obstiné ! Quand il avait une idée en tête, le jeune prince qui venait de fêter ses 22 ans savaient s'entêter jusqu'à l'épuisement. Loki aurait bien aimé que cette belle opiniâtreté se reporte sur ses amis, mais c'était sur lui qu'il avait jeté son dévolu ce soir et il ne cesserait pas avant qu'il abandonne.

\- Loki ! Allez Loki ! Il faut bien que tu sortes de cette chambre.

Voilà qu'il utilisait sa voix suppliante, celle à laquelle son jeune frère de 19 ans ne pouvait pas résister bien longtemps, malgré sa colère. Il était bien trop persuasif avec cette voix et son air de chien battu.

\- Allez Loki ! Ouvre !

Même à travers le bois de la porte, il imaginait la tête de son frère et il ne pouvait pas le laisser passer la soirée dans le couloir. Alors un nouveau, soupir lui échappa pendant qu'il se décidait enfin à se lever. D'un geste un peu brusque, il fit sauter le sort de fermeture et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Thor sursauta avant de lui faire son plus beau regard de chien battu.

Un nouveau soupir souleva la poitrine de Loki qui croisa les bras pour lui signifier que, cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas avoir.

\- Tu ne changes jamais d'obsession ?

\- Loki, c'est la fête de l'Hiver ce soir, tu ne vas la passer dans ta chambre !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai un nouveau sort à apprendre et…

\- Mais tu passes toutes tes journées dans les livres et après tu t'étonnes que personne ne te parle !

Une ombre de tristesse passa dans le regard vert de son petit frère et Thor se mordit la langue.

\- Non attends, je ne voulais pas dire cela comme ça. Excuse-moi. C'est juste que je suis sûr que la solitude…

\- Tu sais que c'est mon choix. Tes amis…

\- Pourraient te distraire de temps en temps.

\- Non, répondit Loki avant d'esquisser le geste de faire demi-tour.

Mais Thor ne le laissa pas faire et le rattrapa par un bras.

\- Et moi ?

\- Toi ? Tu as tes amis justement. Moi, j'aime ma tranquillité.

\- Loki, quand nous étions plus jeunes, aucun de nous n'envisager de passer cette fête sans l'autre, mais ça fait plusieurs années que tu restes enfermés, comme si tu n'en avais plus rien à faire.

\- Je sais que c'est un concept qui t'échappe, mais il faut grandir un jour, mon frère.

\- Pas ce soir, viens !

Thor tendit la main et prit le poignet de son frère. Un frère qui ne le repoussa pas, beaucoup plus touché par les mots de son aîné qu'il voulait bien le montrer. Thor, qui n'était pas si idiot, comprit qu'il avait vu juste et raffermit sa prise sur son bras.

\- Allez, juste ce soir.

Loki soupira, mais se laissa aller et esquissa un sourire.

\- D'accord, tu as gagné. Je viens.

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de Thor, agrandit le sourire de son jeune frère qui le laissa lui donner une accolade un peu brutal.

\- Tu vas voir… On va bien s'amuser !

Loki lui rendit son accolade et le suivit après avoir verrouillé la porte de sa chambre.

OoooO

Les chants, la musique, les rires. Emporté par l'atmosphère de la fête, Loki s'était pris au jeu, oubliant ses livres, ses nouveaux sorts et laissant Thor lui servir une nouvelle chope de bière qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée.

La soirée était agréable, mais il n'était pas là pour se saouler, à l'inverse de Volstagg qui ronflait, étendu sur un banc sous le regard réprobateur de Hogun qui était à deux doigts de lui lancer un seau d'eau. Fandral, prêt du buffet, tendait un verre à une belle jeune femme qui ne le repoussa pas. Loki leva la tête pour observer les grands cerfs-volants qui flottaient au-dessus de la tête. C'était vrai que cette fête était belle… Elle lui avait manqué… subitement reconnaissant envers son frère, il tourna la tête le chercher du regard. Il le localisa au centre de la salle, Thor dansait amoureusement avec Sif et Loki sourit. Cette fête était un bon alibi pour danser et… Subitement, il remarqua une jeune fille rousse, vêtue de bleu s'approcher doucement de la table. Elle s'assit timidement sur le bord de son banc et lui adressa un léger sourire. Avec ses tâches de rousseurs et son air pétillant, elle l'interpella et Loki eut l'impression de la connaître. Il déposa sa chope et lui rendit un sourire.

\- Tu ne serais pas Sigyn ?

La jeune fille rougit et baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous vous souviendrez de moi, mon prince.

\- Je n'oublie pas les rares personnes que je croise dans allées de la Grande Bibliothèque.

Sigyn rougit un peu plus et se tourna vers les musiciens. Loki sentit sa gêne et se pencha un peu vers elle.

\- Et si nous laissions un peu les livres pour danser ?

Sigyn frémit, mais s'empressa d'hocher la tête.

\- Ce serait un grand honneur mon prince.

Loki sourit et lui prit doucement la main, l'entraînant vers la piste de danse sous les grands cerfs-volants.

Blottit dans les bras de Thor, Sif, tapota sur l'épaule de son cavalier.

\- Hey ! Regarde !

Thor tourna la tête, découvrant son frère en train de danser avec une jolie jeune femme. Il souriait, discutait et semblait bien moins sombre que d'habitude. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Je savais bien qu'il fallait que je le sorte de sa chambre.


	16. JOUR 15 : Nouvelle surprise (Tomb Raider

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

**15eme chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom : TOMB RAIDER**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 15**_

**_Nouvelle surprise_**

Aleksander Karpov traversa en courant la grande place en prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur le verglas. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas été vraiment déneigé, mais cela ne le gênait pas. Il avait grandi à Moscou, il aimait bien les longs hivers, surtout avec toutes les guirlandes qui clignotaient et les chants de la Saint Nicolas qui retentissaient aux différents carrefours.

La seule chose, c'était qu'il ne fêtait plus réellement toutes ces fêtes depuis la mort de son père. Il n'avait plus de famille et si l'an dernier il avait fait une surprise à Lara, cette année, il était coincé à Moscou par ses étudiants. Il aurait pu sortir, se faire un restaurant ou aller voir un spectacle, mais il était épuisé. Pour le moment, il avait envie d'une tasse de verveine avec deux gouttes de vodka, d'une couverture et d'un livre, ce serai parfait.

Un peu fébrilement, il ouvrit la porte de son immeuble et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Arrivé devant sa porte, il sortit sa clé avant de se rendre compte que sa porte était ouverte.

Automatiquement sur ses gardes, Aleksander poussa doucement la porte et déposa sa sacoche avant de tendre la main en direction de son porte parapluie dans lequel il prit une batte de base-ball. Son père avait été assassiné et d'autres sales types avaient déjà essayé de lui faire subir le même sort, alors il préférait être prudent. Cependant, un détail l'étonna. La personne qui venait de s'introduire chez lui avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée et en tournant la tête, il découvrit un sapin de Noël et une table décorée.

Intriguée, Aleksander fronça les sourcils et baissa la batte tout en se rapprochant de la cuisine. Doucement, il poussa la porte et découvrit Lara en train de cuisiner, vêtue d'une de ses chemises en coton à carreau.

Le jeune russe s'accouda contre le chambranle de la porte et se racla la gorge. Aussitôt, Lara redressa la tête et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Hey ! Tu es rentré !

\- Eh bien, il me semblait que c'était mon appartement, non ?

\- Je sais, mais tu ne m'as pas repris ta clé je te rappelle.

\- Je sais… Donc tu as décidé de t'installer.

\- J'ai invité par le doyen pour faire un cycle de conférence, il ne te l'a pas dit.

\- Apparemment, il a oublié.

\- Je me suis dit que nous pourrions cohabiter pendant ces 15 jours.

\- Et tu as perdu ta valise, c'est pour ça que tu portes ma chemise.

\- J'avais besoin d'une douche, mais je te la rendrais, c'est promis.

\- Oh, elle te va mieux qu'à moi, répliqua le jeune russe, amusé, et là, tu fais quoi ?

\- Eh bien, comme c'est la Saint Nicolas, j'ai eu envie de te faire un dîner surprise typiquement à l'anglaise.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas abusé de la sauce à la menthe où il va me falloir, beaucoup de Vodka.

\- Non, je suis resté sur un rôti, ça ira.

\- Ce sera parfait, répondit Alekseï en se penchant pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue tout en murmurant. Merci d'être là.

Lara lui sourit et l'embrassa à son tour.

\- Je te dois bien ça… J'ai adoré mon dernier Noël.


	17. JOUR 16 : Soirée imprévue (White Collar)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

**16eme chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom : WHITE COLLAR**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 16**_

**_Une soirée imprévue_**

Un soupir de soulagement échappa à Neal lorsqu'il poussa la porte de son appartement. Il était épuisé. Peter avait voulu tout boucler le plus vite possible pour libérer son équipe rapidement, mais Neal détestait la paperasse. Toutefois, pour ne pas priver le reste du service d'un réveillon en famille, il avait récupéré certains rapports à rédiger pour eux, après tout, il n'avait rien de prévu cette année. Peter avait bien tenté de l'inviter, mais Neal avait besoin de se retrouver seul et il avait poliment décliné l'invitation en promettant de passer manger le lendemain à midi avec toute la belle famille de Peter qu'il avait bien envie de connaître.

Ce soir ? Eh bien, il allait s'ouvrir une bouteille de vin et se poser dans le canapé avec le livre sur l'Expressionisme allemand qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire depuis qu'il l'avait acheté.

Il enleva sa veste, délaça sa cravate et se dirigea vers son coin cuisine. Il ouvrit le placard pour prendre un verre à pied en cristal et se figea lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Neal fronça les sourcils. June était partie passer quelques jours dans sa famille, Peter était rentré chez lui et Mozzie détestait cette période de l'année. Du coup, il se demandait bien qui pouvait venir le voir un soir de Réveillon de Noël et il espéra que ce ne serait pas quelque chose d'imprévu et de désagréable parce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de gérer ce genre de problèmes avec sa migraine.

D'autres coups se firent entendre et le jeune homme soupira. Qui que ce soit, il n'était pas prêt de le laisser en paix, même aujourd'hui. Neal lança un « j'arrive » sans entrain et se rapprocha de la porte.

Il l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec une desserte recouverte de plats cachés sous des cloches en argent, mais dont le fumet, qui arrivait jusqu'à lui, était des plus agréables.

\- Oh, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Une enveloppe était posée entre les plats et Neal la prit. Il l'ouvrit et sourit en découvrant l'écriture belle et élégante qui avait tracé les mots « Joyeux Noël ». Il la reconnaissait cette écriture, c'était celle de June. La vieille dame avait dû laisser des consignes avant de s'en aller et Neal se sentit touché.

\- Merci June, murmura-t-il ému en laissant ses doigts glisser sur la carte.

Sa gentille logeuse était presque devenue une mère pour lui et il lui en était tellement reconnaissant. Elle avait pensé à lui ce soir aussi, sachant très bien qu'il allait se retrouver seul et ne voulant pas qu'il se sente oublié, comme il l'avait trop ressenti par le passé en cette période. C'était une attention qui lui allait droit au cœur et lui fit briller les yeux. Par contre, si le repas était une délicate attention, il ne s'attendait pas à voir une silhouette se détacher de l'angle du couloir pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- De rien mon petit…

Neal sursauta, ébahi de voir June se rapprocher en lui ouvrant ses bras. Tout étonné, il me réagit pas tout de suite quand elle l'attira contre elle pour lui donner une accolade pleine de tendresse qui le fit frémir. Cependant, il laissa sa tête se poser sur son épaule et retrouva l'usage de sa voix pour lui demander.

\- Mais… June… Vous n'êtes pas en famille ?

\- J'ai décalé un peu mon séjour. J'avais envie de passer Noël avec mon grand fils, surtout que je vous bien en ce moment qu'il est fatigué et préoccupé. Je lui dois bien ça, lui qui a été là pour moi quand je me suis retrouvé seule il y a deux ans.

\- June, je…

\- Ah ne finis pas cette phrase, dit la vieille dame en le serrant un peu plus contre elle. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ce jour-là dans cette friperie. C'était une évidence, mon enfant.

\- June… Sans vous ce jour-là, je…

Un sanglot étrangla ses mots et June le berça doucement avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose mon petit. Maintenant, vient, ne laissons pas ces plats refroidir, j'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée à les cuisiner !

Neal lui donna une dernière étreinte avant de se redresser tout en lui lançant un grand sourire. June poussa la desserte jusqu'à la table et lui dit avec un sourire en coin.

\- Par contre, je te laisse nous choisir le vin.

\- Bien sûr, dit Neal en ouvrant le placard pour prendre un deuxième verre à pied.

Subitement, une grande partie de sa fatigue venait de s'envoler, comme quoi le sourire et la douceur de June avaient bien des vertus.


	18. JOUR 17 : Belle soirée (Cameron Black)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

**17eme chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom : CAMERON BLACK**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 17**_

**_Une belle soirée_**

L'entrepôt avait été décoré par toute la bande dés que les illuminations de Noël avaient envahis les rues. Jordan considérait qu'il était impensable de passer un bon réveillon sans tous les clichés qui allait avec. Gunter et Dina l'avaient aidé et la grande pièce de vie scintillait de tous ces feux. Pour ce premier Noël où Cameron et Jonathan seraient à nouveau réunis, il était impératif que tout soit parfait. Ils avaient donc, bien évidemment, invité Kay et Mike à venir passer la soirée avec eux. Les deux policiers avaient acceptés et, dans une atmosphère bonne enfant, tous avaient profité du repas, du vin et de la fête.

Les rires et les anecdotes avaient fusé, Jonathan s'amusant à raconter des moments drôles de leur enfance, malgré les gros yeux que lui adressaient par moment Cameron. C'était bien trop amusant de le voir se tortiller mal à l'aise sur sa chaise, pour qu'il arrêté et puis, si vraiment Cam voulait qu'il se taise, il savait qu'il serait capable de lui faire comprendre.

Au moment du dessert, ramené par Dina qui vint se rasseoir aux côtés de Mike, Jordan en profita pour lancer des chants de Noëls et des musiques plus douces. Gunter se mit en tête de sabrer le champagne et les rires reprirent de plus belle lorsqu'il parvint surtout à faire prendre une douche de bulle à Jordan. Son complice protesta, mais finit par se rasseoir pendant que Jonathan récupéraient la deuxième bouteille en marmonnant.

\- Vu le prix que je l'ai payé, j'aimerais bien en boire une coupe !

Dans la playlist de Jordan, un slow succéda à la voix de Dean Martin chantant « Let it snow ». Laissant ses amis ouvrir les bouteilles de champagne, Cameron se pencha et attrapa Kay par la main. La jeune femme se laissa faire et le suivit. Il s'éloigna de la table et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la faire danser. Tendrement, il la tira contre lui et l'inspectrice sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. C'était un peu ridicule. Elle le connaissait pourtant, mais cette proximité, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ces derniers mois, était nouvelle.

Cameron ne sembla pas voir qu'elle était troublée. Il paraissait lui aussi mal à l'aise et il se rapprocha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Kay… Je ne sais pas ce qui en est pour toi, mais sache que pour moi, t'avoir rencontré à bouleversé ma vie.

La jeune femme frémit. Elle pouvait en dire autant. Avoir comme consultant l'un des plus grands illusionnistes mondial n'était pas donné à tout le monde et n'avait pas non plus un certain nombre de conséquences inattendues.

\- Alors je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi, mais quand j'ai failli te perdre, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

\- Cameron, tu…

\- Non, laisse-moi finir s'il te plait, demanda le magicien en s'immobilisant pour sortir un écrin de sa poche. Kay, je sais que ça va te paraître sans doute cavalier, mais je ne veux plus être séparé de toi. Alors, est-ce que tu veux devenir ma partenaire ? Lui demanda-t-il en ouvrant l'écrin.

L'inspectrice se mit à trembler, rougit et regarda la bague avec un air interloqué. Cameron lui sourit, attendant une réponse qu'elle mit de longues secondes à bredouiller. Il avait dit partenaire ? Comme pour un numéro de magie ?

\- Euh… Cameron… Je… Je… Oui ! Cria-t-elle un peu fort en nouant ses mains autour de son cou. Oui !

Cameron sourit et se pencha, lui donnant un baiser passionné. Ce Noël répondait à toutes ses attentes : le retour de son frère enfin libre, la femme qu'il aimait blotti dans ses bras…

Le léger cri de Kay fit tourner la tête de leur compagnon et un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jonathan qui servait les coupes de champagne.

\- Ah ! Voilà ! Ils en ont mis du temps ces deux-là ! A nos deux amoureux ! Lança-t-il en brandissant son verre.


	19. JOUR 18 : Plongeon improvisé (Robin)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier !**

**18eme chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom : ROBIN DES BOIS, PRINCE DES VOLEURS**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 18**_

**_Plongeon improvisé_**

Depuis qu'il était reconnu comme un De Locksley à part entière, la vie de Will n'était plus vraiment la même. Il avait mit du temps à se faire accepter comme tel, il y avait eu des embûches, mais tout cela lui semblait loin maintenant. En deux ans, il avait eu le temps de se faire sa place, de prouver son intelligence et sa valeur… Il était heureux… Enfin heureux… Et il ne détestait plus l'hiver. Non, ça c'était fini. Il était même tout excité par l'approche de Noël.

En cette période, tout était différent et le château se décorait, les marchés regorgeaient de produits plus rare. Il avait hâte de parcourir les étals et de le faire découvrir à son neveu ! Eh oui, de l'union de Robin et Marianne était né un petit garçon, un solide gaillard qui portait le nom de John, comme leur père et dans la vie duquel Will avait envie de compter. Il s'était découvert un côté protecteur et attentionné ainsi qu'une nouvelle mission, celle de protéger le petit garçon, de le protéger et de le distraire. Noël était une période parfaite pour cela. Will avait eu une idée. Il allait décorer sa chambre et recréer une forêt magique dans laquelle il pourrait s'amuser pendant de heures, mais pour cela, il avait besoin de quelques accessoires, notamment des branches sur lesquelles il allait accrocher des pommes de pin et du lierre. En théorie, n'importe qu'elle branche aurait pu faire l'affaire, mais Will avait une idée bien précise !

Après de longues minutes de recherches, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, un vieil arbre mort aux branches tortueuses qui surplombait la rivière gelée. Avec un sourire, il se rapprocha, traçant un sillon dans la neige fraîche et escalada le vieux tronc avec légèreté, un reste de son passé qui était bien pratique. Au prix de quelques acrobaties, Will se hissa sur la branche qu'il voulait et il tira sa machette pour commencer à la tailler. Le premier coup suffit à la trancher et il se tourna sur la droite pour s'attaquer à une deuxième branche.

Seulement Will n'avait plus dix ans et le vieil arbre mort se mit à grincer. Une ride d'inquiétude barra subitement son front. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Avec tout la rapidité qu'il pouvait déployer le jeune homme tenta de descendre de l'arbre, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

Sous son poids, la branche principale se rompit et il chuta lourdement au sol. Son dos frappa la couche de glace qui gelait la rivière et cette dernière se brisa sous l'impact le précipitant dans l'eau glacée et tumultueuse. Le choc et le froid lui coupèrent le souffle et tout devant noir. Seul un vague cri eut le temps de lui parvenir avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

OoooO

Un bourdonnement désagréable résonna autour de lui pendant que Will lutta pour ouvrir les yeux, un bourdonnement et un claquement étrange qu'il mit plusieurs secondes à identifier. C'était ses dents qui étaient en train de claquer et le bourdonnement, c'était la voix de Robin en train de rouspéter. Pourquoi il semblait contrarié déjà ?

Ça, il lui fallut quelques longues secondes et une pile de couverture pour le comprendre. Une pile que lui jeta son frère dessus sans ménagement.

\- Il va falloir que tu me dises ce qu'il t'ai passé par la tête.

\- Ro…Ror… Robin, répondit son frère en continuant à claquer des dans.

En observant ses efforts pour prononcer son simple nom, toute une partie de la colère de Robin disparue, immédiatement remplacée par son inquiétude.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai fr..froid, répondit Will en claquant des dents.

\- Ça c'est normal, répondit Robin en glissant une bouillotte en fer qu'il venait de récupérer de la cheminée sous les draps, j'ai bien failli ne pas te tirer de l'eau. C'était idiot comme idée…

\- Je… voulais… déco..décorer la chambre… de John.

\- Décorer sa chambre c'est une bonne idée, mais comment j'aurais pu lui annoncer qu'il n'avait plus d'oncle ! Ronchonna Robin en se glissant à son tour sous les couvertures.

\- Qu'est-ce… fais ? Marmonna Will en avalant la moitié des noms à cause de ses dents qui continuaient de claquer.

\- A ton avis ! Répliqua Robin en glissant un bras sous le cou de son frère pour le ramener dans ses bras.

Will ne dit rien, mais se laissa faire. Il avait horriblement froid et les bras de son frère étaient chauds. Il se recroquevilla contre lui et Robin se retourna sur le côté pour l'envelopper totalement dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que cela te réchauffe un peu, répondit-il en enfouissant son nez dans la chevelue blonde encore humide de son jeune frère.

\- Oui, répondit Will en parvenant à ne plus trembler.

Rien ne valait les bras de son frère pour se sentir au chaud et en sécurité. D'ailleurs, il se sentait déjà bien mieux, comme quoi, il devait avoir des pouvoirs spéciaux son grand frère. En constatant, qu'il tremblait moins, Robin s'autorisa un sourire et lui pressa doucement la nuque.

\- Bien c'est déjà ça. Essaie de dormir un peu, je vais continuer à te réchauffer.

Will lui rendit son sourire et hocha doucement la tête, se laissant dériver pendant que son frère frottait doucement son dos pour l'aider à se réchauffer. Lui qui avait eu tellement peur de le perdre, il était heureux de voir que tout irait bien finalement… Il aimait sa femme et son fils, plus que sa vie, mais il ne pouvait pas envisager de perdre son frère parce qu'il était une partie de lui-même, sans doute la plus importante. Heureusement, il avait pu le sortir de l'eau gelée avant le pire, c'était un vrai miracle de Noël et il récita une prière en remerciement tout en s'endormant à son tour.


	20. JOUR 19 : Un moment de détente (Thor)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier!**

**19 eme chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom: THOR**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive!**

**PS: Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 19**_

**_Un moment de détente_**

Loki était accoudé dans l'ombre, observateur des Asgardiens en train de s'organiser pour leur vie à bord du vaisseau sakaarien. Une fois leur peur passée, une fois qu'ils auraient compris qu'ils étaient en sécurité, ils s'étaient détendus et avec les vivres trouvés dans l'appareil, il avait décidé d'organiser une petite fête pour célébrer le couronnement de Thor .

Bien évidemment, tous avaient conscience qu'il ne fallait pas entamer trop leurs réserves le temps arrivé sur Midgard, mais ils avaient besoin de reprendre pied avec ce qui était en train de leur arriver. En plus, si Héla n'avait pas surgi avec ses armées de Morts, elles auraient dû être en train de préparer la fête de l'hiver.

Loki avait presque envie de créer des cerfs-volants avec sa magie, mais il ne savait pas comment ils allaient le prendre. Alors, il restait dans l'ombre, les observant de loin.

Pour le moment, personne ne se soucie de lui, sauf Thor qui traverse le couloir pour venir s'accouder au mur à ses côtés.

\- Tu n'aimes plus les fêtes ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose à fêter ?

\- Oui… nous sommes en vie, non ?

\- Oui, ça je te l'accorde, a répondu Loki sans décroiser les bras.

\- Cela n'a pas l'air de te mettre plus en joie que ça. Tu crois que Héla pourrait revenir?

\- Non, pas elle… mais il n'est jamais bon d'être des réfugiés.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien sur Midgard. Tu viens ?

\- Non merci, je préfère rester par là.

\- Là ? Dans l'ombre ? Loin de tout le monde ?

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas la foule.

\- Tu sais que tu mens mal ?

Loki tressaillit et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu sais à qui tu es en train de parler ?

\- Un petit frère, répliqua Thor sur le même ton, et il oublie par moment que je le connais bien plus qu'il ne pense.

\- Je t'en prie… Tu sais que je peux te faire croire tout ce que je veux, ta naïveté…

\- Tu as peur, Loki.

\- De quoi ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Ne proteste pas. Pendant des mois tu as comme abusés et tu te demandes si tu as lieu ici et ils vont t'accepter sous ta vraie apparence.

\- Théorie intéressante, mais…

\- Alors vas-y ! Va te mêler à ces gens.

\- Je n'aime pas la foule.

\- Loki… Tu les as peut-être abusé, mais le peuple était paisible et heureux… Et ils te connaissent autant que moi. Allez viens… Tu es à ta place ici, et puis, j'ai besoin de mon petit frère. C'est ma fête après tout… Par contre ça manque de cerfs-volants tu ne penses pas ?

Loki souffla, mais Thor ne le laissa pas répondre et l'empoigna par le bras pour le tirer avec lui. Loki résista pour la forme, mais se laissa faire et ne réagit pas quand son frère lui donna une bande dans le dos pour le propulseur au centre de la foule. Les discussions se turent et les gens le dévisagèrent. Loki se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait encore du mal à se dire qu'il était chez lui, même si, pour la première fois, il ne s'imaginait pas ailleurs. Il voulait être là… avec les survivants asgardiens… avec son frère… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ce grand dadet faussement benêt? Que ça manquait de cerfs-volants ?

Le plus jeune des princes d'Asgard prit donc une inspiration et dessina une courbe dans les airs. Une courbe qui scintilla et se transforme en un grand cerf-volant qui monta en direction du plafond. Un enfant poussa un grand cri étonné et Loki sourit, transformé un deuxième puis un troisième cerf-volant en se rappelant de ceux de son enfance.

Au fur et à mesure, les conversations reprirent, les rires aussi et Thor se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de son cadet.

\- Tu vois que tu es chez toi.


	21. JOUR 20 : Magie de Noël (X-Men)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier!**

**20 eme chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom: X-MEN**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive!**

**PS: Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 20**_

**_Le pouvoir de la magie de Noël_**

La neige tombait en tourbillonnant, recouvrant d'une couche épaisse le parc du nouvel Institut Charles Xavier. Dans le parc, les enfants et les adolescents étaient en train de s'amuser. Leurs rires et leur insouciance prouvaient qu'à leur âge on pouvait se remettre de tout, même d'avoir manqué de peu de finir en rat de laboratoire.

Debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, Scott aurait bien aimé tout oublier aussi vite qu'eux, sauf qu'il ne le pouvait pas… Et qu'il n'en avait pas envie… Comment aurait-il pu avoir envie d'oublier le sacrifice de Jean, de cette femme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie et qui s'était sacrifiée sans qu'il puisse la sauver ? Si l'un d'eux devaient le payer de sa vie, c'était lui, pas elle… surtout pas elle… Et pourtant, elle était morte… Lui aussi d'une certaine manière. Un hoquet de douleur lui arracha une plainte pendant qu'en contrebas, les enfants mettaient des guirlandes dans le grand sapin. Ce serait Noël dans quelques jours, le premier sans Jean, sans son sourire et ses biscuits à la cannelle… Les larmes de Scott devinrent plus brutales et il s'écroula contre la vitre, fermant les yeux, laissant juste sa joue reposer contre la vitre froide. Il aurait dû mourir là-bas lui aussi.

Tout à sa peine, il sursauta lorsqu'une main pressa doucement son épaule. Surpris, il tourna la tête et découvrit Logan accroupi à côté de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

\- J'ai frappé, mais…

\- Tu n'as pas à entrer !

\- Scott. Les petits veulent que tu viennes les aider pour le sapin dans le salon.

\- C'est toi qui l'as fait avec eux l'an dernier !

\- Oui, mais là, ils m'ont demandé de venir te chercher.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Scott… Je sais que tu as mal, elle me manque à moi aussi et…

\- Non ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tout ce qui t'intéressait c'était de la mettre dans ton lit ! Elle n'était pas ça pour moi, elle…

Scott se tut, à la fois terrassé par ses larmes et ses tremblements. Logan ne dit rien et se contenta de passer une main derrière sa nuque pour le ramener dans ses bras.

\- Oui, je sais… Je suis désolé… Je n'ai compris qu'après… Mais justement, elle ne voudrait pas te voir dans cet état… Je veux bien admettre que je ne peux pas ressentir la douleur qui te ronge, mais les enfants en bas, ils t'aiment Scott. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils viennent de m'envoyer te chercher. Ils tiennent à toi. Ne les laisse pas tomber.

\- Je n'ai pas la force de faire ça, répondit sincèrement le jeune homme en laissant sa joue contre l'épaule de Logan.

\- Faire quoi ? Le sapin ?

\- Non, faire semblant d'être heureux… sourire…

\- Oh, mais tu vois, ça je crois qu'ils ne te le demandent pas. Ce qu'ils veulent c'est que tu sois avec eux. Ne les abandonne pas, sinon qu'est-ce qu'il leur restera à ces mômes.

\- Tu es là, non ?

\- Tu crois que je suis un modèle ?

Surprit par sa réplique, Scott laissa échapper un léger rire et Logan lui pressa la nuque.

\- Allez viens, tu as un sapin qui t'attends.

Scott soupira et redressa la tête. Oui, il se sentait perdu, mais les enfants avaient besoin de lui. Alors, il poussa sur ses jambes et se redressa, aidé par Logan et sortir de sa chambre.

Les cris de joie des jeunes enfants en l'apercevant lui arrachèrent un léger sourire et il se laissa emmener au pied du sapin. Peu à peu, boules après boules, guirlandes après guirlandes, il pensa moins à sa douleur et ne put retenir un léger rire lorsque l'un des jeunes mutants entortilla l'un de ses camarades avec une guirlande.

Un peu en retrait, les bras croisés, Logan observait la scène en souriant, accordant un léger regard au professeur Xavier lorsque ce dernier se rapprocha de lui en murmurant.

\- La magie de Noël cicatrise une grande partie des blessures.

\- Espérons qu'elle l'aide à se reconstruire.

\- J'en suis sûr, ce n'est pas la première fois.


	22. JOUR 21 : Premier Noël (Iron Man)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier!**

**21 eme chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom: IRON MAN**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive!**

**PS: Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 21**_

**_Premier Noël_**

Pepper observa sa montre et soupira. La jeune femme tenta de poser une main sur la poignée de la porte et une voix retentit.

\- Je n'ai pas encore fini !

\- Tony ! Cette fois ça suffit ! ça fait une heure que j'attends !

Un chapelet de protestations lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait devoir encore un peu attendre et elle sourit en secouant la tête. Depuis le _snap_ de Thanos et la disparition de la moitié de l'Humanité elle ressentait une certaine gêne à se sentir heureuse, parce que c'était le cas. Leur vie avait radicalement changé en un an et elle était prête à accepter toutes les petites lubies de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils étaient ensembles et ils avaient fondé une famille. Dans son landau, la petite Morgane qui venait d'avoir 4 mois dormait paisiblement, apparemment pas du tout incommodé par l'activité bruyante de son père… Une activité qui sembla s'arrêter brusquement.

\- Tony ? Demanda Pepper perplexe. Tony ?

\- C'est bon tu peux entrer !

\- A la bonne heure ! S'exclama Pepper en entrant dans la pièce avec le landau.

Elle avait à peine fait un pas dans la pièce que celle-ci s'illumina de dizaine de guirlandes électriques et que des bonhommes de neiges, des lutins et un Père Noël mécaniques se mirent à chanter des chants de Noël. Dans un coin de la pièce, un sapin dont la cime touchait le plafond s'illumina lui aussi. Pepper observa la pièce avec un air effaré et se tourna en direction de Tony qui la dévisageait avec un air un peu idiot.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Tu vas faire sauter le groupe électrogène.

\- Mais non, tu penses bien que j'ai tout calculé ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses vraiment ?

\- Je n'ai pas de mots, répondit Pepper pendant que son mari s'approcha du landau.

Il glissa les mains à l'intérieur et prit délicatement la petite Morgane qui tendit les mains pour tenter d'attraper les boules du sapin.

\- Tu as vu ? Je crois que ça lui plait !

\- C'est magnifique, mais ce n'est pas un peu trop ?

\- C'est le premier Noël de Morgane. Je veux qu'il soit magique !

Pepper sourit et se rapprocha. Elle fit glisser sa main sur la tête de sa petite fille et se pencha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Tony avant de lui murmurer.

\- Tu sais, même sans guirlandes il aurait été magique. Nous sommes ensembles Tony et c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Je sais, mais un peu de magie pour Noël c'est bien non ? Et puis, je suis Tony Stark.

\- Oh ça je le sais ! Ne t'en fais pas, il sera parfait ce Noël.


	23. JOUR 22 : Distraction (Prince of Persia)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier!**

**22 eme chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom: PRINCE OF PERSIA**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive!**

**PS: Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 22**_

**_Distraction_**

La fête du désert était un grand moment dans la vie de la cité d'Alamut, une pause bien venue qui mettait la ville en fête et les cœurs en joie. Dastan se souvenait avec émotion de la première fois où il avait dû ouvrir le bal aux bras de Tamina. Si l'un de se frères ne l'avaient pas poussé, le jeune guerrier ne se serait peut-être pas lancé et il l'aurait regretté. Il aimait tendrement et passionnément son épouse. Comme il aimait aussi le petit garçon qu'elle lui avait donné. Du haut de ses 5 ans, il imaginait l'émerveillement de son petit garçon devant les rubans colorés et les chants… Oui, il ne pouvait que l'imaginer, car pour la première fois depuis 5 ans, Dastan ne verrait pas la fête.

Des menaces planaient sur Alamut, des menaces réelles qui les avaient poussées à partir en campagne avec une partie de l'armée. Dastan et ses frères avaient installé leur camp à cinq jours de la cité, dans une passe qui contrôlait la voie que devrait prendre l'armée ennemie. Selon les calculs des éclaireurs, ils auraient déjà dû être là depuis deux jours. Ce n'était pas que la bataille lui manquait, mais si cela traînait en longueur, il n'était pas prêt de rentrer auprès de sa femme et de son fils.

Ils lui manquaient… Maintenant qu'il avait une famille à lui, l'ancien gamin des rues avaient changé la vision de son avenir. Lui qui ne voyait pas de problème à mourir au combat, il était plus mesuré maintenant. Il voulait rentrer.

En fait, il aurait vraiment aimé ouvrir le bal et emmené le petit faire le tour des étals comme ils en avaient l'habitude, mais il était là.

Incapable de dormir, il s'était porté volontaire pour surveiller le camp et il sursauta lorsque deux silhouettes se rapprochèrent pour venir s'asseoir à se côtés. Dastan fronça les sourcils.

\- Tus ? Garsiv ?

Ces deux frères sourirent et Tus posa un panier sur les genoux de son cadets.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu as raté le repas ce soir.

\- Je n'avais pas très faim.

\- Oui, forcément, mais nous t'avons gardé de la viande et des fruits.

\- Ce n'est pas le banquet de la fête, mais tu ne peux pas partir au combat le ventre vide, rajouta Garsiv.

\- Je vois, dit Dastan en ouvrant le panier décoré par des rubans.

\- C'était obligatoire les rubans ?

\- Tamina n'a dit qu'il te rappellerait un peu la fête, répondit Tus.

\- Tamina ? Demanda le jeune homme ému.

\- Oui et Nafis m'a donné ça, ajouta Garsiv en lui tendant un petit paquet.

A la menton du nom de son fils, Dastan frémit et prit le paquet de ses doigts qui tremblaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre, tu verras, l'encouragea Tus.

Dastan frémit et déballa le petit objet emmitouflé dans une bande de tissus précieux venant d'une vieille robe de son épouse. Une petite amulette gravée d'une incantation protectrice glissa dans sa main.

\- C'est Nafis qui l'a gravé, lui expliqua Tus. Je l'ai aidé à tracer les motifs et il les a gravés.

\- C'est pour te protéger dans la bataille, rajouta Garsiv.

Emu par le cadeau de son petit garçon, Dastan ne put que hocher la tête pendant qu'une larme furtive coula sur sa joue.

\- Bonne fête du désert petit frère, dit Tus en lui pressant la nuque.

\- Merci, parvint à articuler le jeune homme.

\- Bon du coup, tu manges ! Lança Garsiv en souriant. J'ai pris une outre de vin pour t'accompagner !

Dastan sourit. Ça c'était bien son frère ! Il se sentait toujours triste de ne pas être à Alamut, mais finalement elle était plutôt belle cette fête du désert à trois.


	24. JOUR 23 : Premier solstice en (LOTR)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier!**

**23 eme chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom: LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive!**

**PS: Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 23**_

**_Premier solstice en Ithilien_**

Legolas se sentait nerveux, presque plus que devant la Porte Noire le jour de l'ultime bataille. Il était nerveux parce que pour la première fois il avait l'impression de se retrouver vraiment dans le rôle de son père et cela le déroutait. Quelques mois plus tôt, en compagnie d'une partie des elfes sylvains, il était descendu vers le sud pour installer une colonie en Ithilien avec la bénédiction de Thranduil. Le Roi comprenait parfaitement que certains membres de son peuple n'est plus le goût à continuer de vivre dans une forêt qui leur avait tant prit. Pour son fils, il savait que c'était différent et que c'était l'affection qu'il portait à Aragorn qui le poussait à descendre vers le sud. Dans cette guerre, le jeune prince sylvain s'était fait des amis sincères et il ne voulait pas les quitter. Thranduil le comprenait parfaitement et il les avait laissé partir.

Avec l'habilité des elfes et l'aide des habitants du Gondor, la nouvelle cité elfique avait été élevée en quelques mois. Depuis qu'il s'était installé là, Legolas assurait ses fonctions de « chef » avec la plus grande des applications. Sauf que là… ce n'était pas la même chose… Ses elfes étaient en train de préparer la grande fête du Solstice d'Hiver. C'était la première fois qu'il ne le fêterait pas chez lui, dans sa cité… La première fois qu'il n'en était pas empêché par la guerre en tous cas et Legolas était nerveux. Dans le palais souterrain la fête était si belle ! Les décorations, les bougies aux senteurs enivrantes, les chants, le repas géant, tout cela le ramenait à son enfance et à ses joies innocentes.

Il savait ce que cette fête représentait pour tous les elfes et il espérait qu'elle soit aussi belle ici qu'à la cours de son père… différente, mais aussi belle et festive. Deux petits elfings surexcités qui manquèrent de le bousculer le sortirent de ses pensées et s'éloignèrent en courant.

\- Désolé Legolas _Ernil**[1]**._

D'un geste de la main, ce dernier fit comprendre que ce n'était pas très grave. Il avait fait bien pire !

\- Toujours dans la Lune !

Cette fois ce fut la voix gutturale de Gimli qui le fit sursauter. Legolas baissa les yeux sur son ami. Il était touché que le nain ait décidé de s'installer là lui aussi. Cette lutte avait été terrible, mais il avait rencontré des amis qui étaient comme des frères et pour l'elfe qui avait vu mourir tant des siens, cela était le plus beau des cadeaux.

\- Je réfléchis aux festivités !

\- Réfléchissez-moins mon ami. Des tonneaux de bière, des bonnes chansons à boire, un banquet copieux et tout se passera bien.

Legolas fit la moue.

\- C'est la fête du solstice, pas une beuverie.

\- Et alors une fête c'est une fête non ? Je vais faire installer des tonneaux de bière dans la grande salle. J'ai fais enlever les bougies et les espèces de guirlandes qui gênaient !

\- Vous avez fait quoi ? S'étrangla à moitié Legolas.

\- J'ai fais enlever tous les flonflons superflus !

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible !

\- Si, je…

Mais Gimli ne termina pas sa phrase. Son ami avait perdu le peu de couleur de ses joues déjà pâles et ses mains tremblaient. Il les prit dans les siennes et prit un air contrit.

\- Hey. Ce n'est qu'une blague. Je n'ai rien fais de tout cela. Vous êtes bien trop nerveux mon ami.

\- C'est vrai, vous…

\- Non, bien sûr que je les ais laissé vos décorations. Je me rappelle de la symbolique des bougies vous savez. Je vous trouve fatigué.

\- Je suis désolé… C'est que je voudrais tellement que cette première fête du solstice soit réussie. Celles organisées par mon père sont….

\- Elle le sera, le coupa Gimli. Et je vais vous aider.

\- Quelqu'un a besoin d'aide ici ? Demanda une autre voix.

Les deux amis se retournèrent en même temps découvrant le sourire d'Aragorn qui tenait son jeune fils de 5 ans dans les bras. En voyant les deux amis, le sourire d'Eldarion grandit. Aragorn le posa à terre et le petit garçon courut dans leur direction.

\- Oncle Gimli ! Oncle Legolas !

Il donna un câlin au nain et tendit ses mains en direction de Legolas pour que ce dernier le prenne dans ses bras, ce que l'elfe fit en souriant.

\- Salut jeune prince, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de l'enfant.

Puis, tout en le gardant dans ses bras, il se tourna vers son ami.

\- Vous ne deviez pas venir demain ?

\- Nous sommes demain _mellon nin**[2]**,_ lui répondit Aragorn en souriant

\- Par Eru, et tout ce que j'ai encore à faire !

\- Arwen et les filles ont apportés des guirlandes de fleurs. Ne vous en faites pas tout sera parfait.

\- Vous êtes sûr, je ne voudrais pas…

\- Mais si ! Tout sera grandiose. C'est une fête et nous sommes en paix. Elle sera belle quoi qu'il se passe !

\- Merci ! Lança Gimli. C'est ce que je m'évertue à lui dire depuis une semaine mais, mes mots ne doivent pas être assez fort.

\- Gimli, protesta Legolas avant de se faire couper dans sa phrase par Eldarion.

\- Oncle Legolas, je peux allumer des bougies !

L'elfe posa son regard sur l'enfant et sourit.

\- Bien sûr, il reste celles de la grande salle de réception. Nous y allons ?

\- Oui ! Lança le petit Eldarion surexcité.

Legolas sourit. Cette excitation lui rappelait quelqu'un…

* * *

[1] Prince.

[2] Mon ami

* * *

**Coucou ! Ce petit texte du calendrier est un clin d'oeil au Calendrier "Petites Joies hivernales" de ma bêta Emiie Kalin consacré à la jeunesse de Legolas pendant la préparation de la fête du Solstice, n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour !**


	25. JOUR 24 : Premier Noël en (White Collar)

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages utilisés dans ce calendrier!**

**24 eme chapitre du calendrier**

**Fandom: WHITE COLLAR**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive!**

**PS: Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**JOUR 24**_

**_Premier Noël en famille_**

Neal devait bien reconnaître qu'il se sentait encore un peu perdu. En mettant en scène sa mort pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait, il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir faire marche arrière. Pour eux, il avait accepté de disparaître, de souffrir de ne plus les voir, mais il se devait de les protéger… Tous…

Pourtant, il ne rêvait pas. Il était bien là, dans le salon des Burke, debout devant leur grand sapin de Noël comme cela lui était déjà arrivé. Sauf que cette fois, c'était un peu différent.

Un petit garçon âge de 18 mois jouait au pied du sapin avec les guirlandes et les étoiles dorées. Un petit garçon que Neal avait eu du mal à regarder lorsque que Peter lui avait apprit son prénom : Neal… Comme lui… Le jeune escroc avait été totalement bouleversé, surtout en apprenant que ça avait été une idée d'Elizabeth, une idée qui trahissait leur douleur de le croire mort et Neal s'en voulait pour ça…. Il n'avait pensé qu'à les protéger, quitte à se sacrifier, lui, mais il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences pour ses amis. Neal pensait qu'il l'oublierait vite, mais le petit garçon qui tendit ses petites mains vers lui, prouvait tout le contraire.

Attiré par les babillements de son fils, Peter se rapprocha et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Alors oncle Neal, je crois que mini Neal est en train de te réclamer !

Le jeune homme sursauta.

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas vraiment comme faire pour….

Peter ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il se baissa, prit son fils dans ses bras et le déposa dans ceux de Neal en souriant.

\- Regarde Neal ! Regarde qui c'est ! C'est ton oncle !

\- Arrête avec ça, marmonna Neal gêné.

\- De quoi ? Cela ne te va pas oncle ? Tu préfères parrain ?

Neal qui caressait du bout du doigt la joue du petit garçon, redressa les yeux dans la direction de son ami.

\- Tu sais. Je me rappelle que tu me l'avais demandé et…

\- Nous n'avons jamais fait le baptême Neal.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ce devait être toi son parrain… Nous… Nous n'avons pas pu imaginer quelqu'un d'autre. Alors ça te dis ? Après les fêtes, au printemps, tu acceptes d'être son parrain ?

\- Je… Oui, bien sûr… Si tu n'as pas peur de faire entrer un escroc dans ta famille.

\- Quel escroc ? C'est à mon meilleur ami que je demande…

Neal répondit par un sourire franc et heureux que lui rendit Peter au moment où Elizabeth sortait de la cuisine avec Mozzie et June.

\- C'est prêt ! Nous passons à table !

Les deux amis se retournèrent en direction des convives et se rapprochèrent de la table. Peter ne quitta pas Neal des yeux, souriant de le voir jouer doucement avec le petit Neal. Il s'assit à sa table et déposa le petit garçon sur sa cuisse. Ce dernier, se sentant bien se blottit contre sa poitrine et agrippa sa cravate. Neal le laissa faire, amusé. Il était merveilleux ce petit et il réveillait le côté doux et attentionné du jeune homme. S'il devait devenir son parrain, il allait prendre soin de lui.

A ses côtés, Elizabeth empoigna un plateau de toast et le fit passer à Peter.

\- Allez servez-vous ! Et joyeux Noêl !

\- Joyeux Noël ! Lancèrent tous les convives en chœur.

Mais subitement, Neal fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas prévu de revenir, pas prévu de passer Noël ici et il murmura à Peter qui était assis à sa gauche.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai eu le temps n'acheter aucun cadeau.

\- Bien sûr que si, ici tu es celui qui nous a fait le plus gros cadeau de Noël !

\- De quoi ? S'étonna Neal.

\- Tu es là Neal… Vivant… Avec nous… C'est le plus beau des cadeaux que tu pouvais nous faire. On t'aime tu sais. Ta présence compte plus que tout le reste. Nous sommes une famille, non ?

Neal frémit… Une famille ? La seule chose dont il avait toujours rêvé… Il l'avait enfin… Dans ses bras, le petit Neal continuait de jouer avec sa cravate. Il était vraiment parfait ce réveillon de Noël, parce que maintenant il savait qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

* * *

**Eh voilà ! On arrive au dernier jour de ce calendrier ! Passez un bon réveillon et Joyeux Noël ! **


End file.
